Finding Love
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Things changed after the Sandaime died. Naruto trained because of it, and was able to bring back Sasuke, but things never got brighter for him. Until he was asked to resign from ANBU. Rated M for mature. Naruto x Ino. (Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Tragedy) (NOTE: POSSIBLE high drama)
1. Chapter 1

**If you guys like this, I'll continue. If not, then alright.**

 **Does not follow Anime or Manga much.**

 **Naruto x Ino. Not a harem. Also, for you Sakura x Naruto lovers, I'll be doing a fic for NaruSaku soon, but not this one.**

 **(Finding Love)**

Naruto Uzumaki was a seasoned Jounin with years of ANBU experience under his belt. He graduated at the bottom of his class, but things changed after Suna attacked and the Sandaime Hokage died.

Naruto trained like each day was his last. He trained in everything, but his focus was speed and stamina. Then, when Sasuke defected, he managed to stop the Uchiha at the Valley of the End. Was he respected after that? No. He was shunned, spat on, and beaten for beating the "Last Uchiha". This was how he thought of joining the ANBU.

However, he couldn't, or rather, wouldn't. He believed he was still too weak, and so he trained; and as Naruto trained, Sasuke was praised, not Naruto but Sasuke. He trained for two years, until news reached him. News that Sasuke and Sakura began dating. It hit him like a thousand punches from Tsunade. His resolve was shaking, until finally, he accepted it. He shut his emotions away.

That was when he skipped the Chunin exams and went straight to the Jounin exams. He was surprised when he saw that Tsunade was the new Hokage, but he hid it well. To be Jounin and skip Chunin was something almost unheard of.

Whatever the case, he succeeded, and joined ANBU shortly after.

Finally, he was asked to resign. When he asked why, the answer given to him was bullshit.

 _"Naruto-Taichou, Tsunade-sama says that you're already the best of us and said that you should have a normal life."_

But he scoffed at it and asked in return, _"Tell me, Tengu, do you think I should be replaced?"_

And so, the answer to that question would be the key to his return as Jounin. _"No, Taichou, but I swear that the ANBU you've led will remain loyal to you even after you leave."_ That reply was all Naruto needed for one of his first true smile. After two or more years of being so serious, Naruto finally smiled.

The ANBU were his family, and he'd be damned if he'd let them fall because of his disobedience, so he accepted and went back to the regular ranks as a Jounin.

This is where we are now, as Naruto walks down the streets of Konoha for the first time in two years, without being dressed in his masked outfit. He walks by many stalls when he notices the Yamanaka flower shop by a street. He was curious of what flowers they had now. He did garden, after all.

With his mind made up, Naruto goes over to the shop and enters. He ignores the, "just a moment" yell he heard from the back room and goes over to the flower section. He bends down to get a closer look at an odd rose he's never seen before. He looks beside it to see two more that were also odd. "Midnight Blue, True Blood Black, and Black?" He mutters each of the labels to himself.

"Would you like them?" Came a feminine voice from the counter.

Naruto had to restrain himself from pulling out a kunai when he felt the person move closer. He turned to face the person who asked. "Yeah, I—" His voice was caught in his throat as he said those words. In front of him was none other than "Ino?"

Ino blinked in her purple Shippuden outfit. When she looked at the man, he looked like a regular Jounin. Finally, she blinked when she saw the whisker marks, the oddly short blonde hair, and the cerulean eyes. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto stands with a sheepish expression on his face. His hand rubbing the back of his head as he says, "Yo, long time no—"

Ino didn't let him finish his sentence as she ran, jumped, and hugged him making both of them fall with Naruto landing on his back. Neither noticed their compromising position as Ino fell on top of Naruto. "Baka!" She says before looking Naruto in the eye. "Where the hell were you? You were gone for almost three years! If we didn't ask Tsunade-sama on whether or not she knew you were alive, you'd have been declared dead!"

"Gomen, gomen." Naruto says before pushing himself off the ground carefully to make sure Ino doesn't fall. He gives a thankful but subtle sigh as Ino gets off him first so he doesn't have to push her off. Once he finally gets to stand properly, Naruto pops his joints, especially his neck. "Well, Ino, as you can see, I'm clearly not dead."

Ino gives a cute giggle at that. "Yeah, and you're also Jounin, huh? How'd you do it?"

"Field Promotion." Naruto says a little too quickly as if expecting that question and rehearsing his answer beforehand. He looks at Ino's purple outfit and a dirtied apron by the counter. "So, you're the one handling the business now?"

"Only until my parents get back." She says with a smile before noticing how tall Naruto had gotten. She was now half a head shorter than him which was something to consider since Naruto was one of the shortest in the Academy. "Woah, you've gotten taller!"

Naruto blinks owlishly at that comment. "Uh… thanks? I mean, no offense, but that was just out of the blue."

It was Ino's turn to blink owlishly. Her eyes narrow teasingly. "Sounds like someone lacks some social interaction." The reply she received surprised her.

"You're right on that one." Naruto mutters, but Ino still heard it. "Well, even if I did, I'm sure this conversation's gonna fix me up!" He says with his bright smile.

Ino sighs as she shakes her head in disbelief. Naruto would always be Naruto, one way or another. Her attention then goes back to the roses. "So, did you want to get them?"

Naruto scratches the back of his head a little. "They're fake, aren't they? I mean, I've never heard of black roses."

Ino giggles at her fellow blonde. "True, but just a secret, our family was able to manipulate the genes of these roses allowing there to now be black, Midnight Blue as we call the black and blue roses, and True Blood Black as we call the black and red roses."

"Heh?" Naruto says in wonder as he seems to think about it. He smiles before turning his head to Ino. "I'll take one of each. I'll see if I can plant them and make them grow."

"Sure!" Ino says with a smile of her own and goes to the counter. "My parents always told me that you'd always come here for some plants when you were younger." She says as she starts to work back and for the between the counter and flower section. "I didn't believe that you could garden, but when they showed me pictures you sent them of the plants you bought, I was surprised. This just proved it more."

Naruto chuckles as he watches Ino do her job. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Ino." He pauses as he looks at three other roses. "Can I also have a red, blue, and orange rose?"

Ino doesn't stop what she's doing even if she is a little surprised. She answers anyway. "Sure. I don't see why not."

"Thank—"

"All done!" Ino chimes in before handing Naruto basket filled with the roses he ordered.

Naruto stares at her as if she insulted him and didn't know it. "Next time, let me finish saying thanks."

That made Ino laugh. "Sure, sure, whatever you say! Hahahahaha!"

"I'll see ya, Ino!" Naruto shouts over his shoulder as he goes to exit. After he takes a step out, he pauses making Ino look at him with curiosity. He shakes his head and smiles before walking away making it all the more confusing for the woman behind him.

Once out of sight, Naruto's smile disappears.

Evening comes and we find Naruto planting the roses in his miniature garden at the balcony of his apartment. Once finished, he smiles and looks to the sky. "I'll get through this… somehow."

 **(TBC)**

 **Tell me what you think? Pretty short once I saw it, but I think it was long in its own right.**

 **Finished on November 3, 2016| Philippines| 23:42 hours**


	2. Helping Team Asuma

**Second part is here.**

 **I plan on adding something dark, but maybe it's just because I saw some hentai pics of Ino and other guys. I'm selfish so I like the pics only when she's with Naruto, or an anon so I can pretend its Naruto.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to keep this clean.**

 **I tried to write an action scene, but this wasn't my main focus so bear with it if it's bad, please. It is a necessary scene for development, and my action writing development. Besides, it's not like I'll just skip through all the action just for romance. It needs to be balanced… which is what I'm trying to work on.**

 **(Finding Love)**

It has been a month since Naruto bought his roses from Ino. During that month, Naruto remained in the shadows for most of the time. Considering he could hide from ANBU before he was even Genin, and wearing orange no less? Yeah, he was an expert in stealth. He showed himself only to Neji, Lee, and Kiba; yet even then he barely talked.

Now, we find Naruto sitting by the river in Training Ground Seven. His eyes closed to show his relaxed face, his hair brushes against the wind even though it was short, and his Jounin attire was missing the flak jacket, which was left to hang on a branch above him. His head protector was hanging from his neck.

An ANBU member appears before him making him open his eyes. "Taichou, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you."

Naruto only nods in return before taking his flak jacket and putting it on. He fixes his head protector on his forehead and uses the Shunshin to arrive at the Hokage Office.

Once there, Tsunade tosses a file onto the desk for him to read. He hears her talk to him as he reads the file.

"The Team of Asuma has just been sent out to stop two members of the Akatsuki. Can you head over there for back up?"

Naruto gently places the file down before crossing his arms. "Under one condition."

Tsunade narrows her eyes at him. But she did not have time to waste so she says, "Speak."

"I want MY team from ANBU to accompany me. If you cannot promise that, then at least send me Kakashi. He was the only one who didn't shun and helped me get into ANBU."

"Kakashi is with them. Perhaps you didn't know, since you always spent your time training, but Asuma is dead." She continues, ignoring Naruto's still stoic look. "A man by the name of Hidan killed him. Also, your team is on a mission near Iwa. You need to go alone."

"Very well. Where are they now?" Naruto asks as he walks to the door.

"The forest of dead trees."

"Ryoukai." Naruto says before a sudden burst of speed causes the building to shake a little.

It took Naruto two hours to arrive at the Forest of Dead Trees. Once he arrived, he saw Kakashi, Ino, Choji, Yamato, Sakura, and Sai facing off against Kakuzu. He concluded that Shikamaru was taking care of Hidan so he didn't need to worry. When Naruto saw Kakuzu about to send a punch to Kakashi, he acted.

Naruto appeared in the middle of the battle and appeared in front of Kakashi, he blocked the punch surprising everyone. He smirks as he sees Kakuzu's eyes widen in shock. "This will be fun."

"Oni!" Kakuzu shouts in rage as he felt the chakra spike. "I'll kill you!"

In a blur, Naruto appears before the Earth Grudge Fear user and kicks him into the air sending him flying. "Tajuu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto calls out as he spams clone after clone to beat up his still airborne enemy. He frowns when Kakuzu released the Earth Grudge making black tendrils kill all his clones.

"That all you have?!" Kakuzu mocks. His eyes widen in horror as he feels the slow buildup of Chakra from Naruto.

Said blonde closes his eyes and does a ram seal before huge amounts of chakra begin to pour out from him. "Kinjutsu: Shiki Fujin; Fuin, Kai." He says lowly, but as the chakra kicked up the wind, everyone could hear it. "First Layer, Release. Second Layer, Release. Third Layer, Release." He opens his eyes which seem to glow a demonic orange. His voice has also changed. **"Let me show you true Kinjutsu at its perfection."** His skin begins to be surrounded by a crimson chakra cloak. Three tails of chakra begin to sprout. **"Fourth Layer, Release!"** He then thinks to the Kyuubi. _"Kurama, I'm trusting you on this. This is your free time for now. Don't harm the others or I will seal you back._

 _ **"Hmph! As if I'd waste this!"**_

A black ball of chakra surrounds Naruto as an immense amount of power can be felt.

Kakashi and Yamato both have their eyes wide open after feeling no malice. _"No way! Did Naruto manage to control the Kyuubi?!"_

The black ball bursts to reveal Naruto in his Four-Tailed State. No, it would be wrong to call him Naruto. He was the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi Naruto growled as its white glowing eyes locked with Kakuzu.'

"Shimata!" Kakuzu curses before falling back to have his three remaining hearts shoot jutsu from his back.

The tails just block them before Kyuubi Naruto goes into a form that shows he was about to dash at the zombie shinobi. However, that was not the case as it vanished to appear behind the group of Konoha shinobi. It made two copies of itself, each copy taking the Konoha shinobi to safety.

In his mindscape, Naruto smirks as he and Kurama fist bump. _"Now, to finish this."_

 _ **"Yosh!"**_

Kyuubi Naruto starts to form a Bijudama, but Kakuzu saw it coming and blasted a tree to fall onto Naruto's Kyuubi state causing the Bijudama to explode prematurely.

 _"Fifth Layer, Release! Sixth Layer, Release!"_

Bones formed over the Kyuubi state Naruto to resemble that of a fox's.

Kakuzu sweats nervously. He could take on the Four-Tailed state, but above that? He doubted he would survive.

"Naruto!"

The action stopped as Kyuubi Naruto turned to the source of the shout. It was Ino, and the tears in her eyes showed fear, betrayal, and loneliness.

"Come back… please… come back… You're Naruto, aren't you?!"

In Naruto's mindscape, Naruto and Kurama sigh. _"Don't worry, Kurama. I'll find a way for you to enjoy your being free soon."_

 _ **"Aye. Just kill that bastard. He has some history with Hashirama, and I played a small part in it."**_

The Kyuubi Naruto recedes into Naruto to show the blonde with crimson skin heal almost instantly. "Ryoukai." He says in reply to Kurama before facing Kakuzu again. "Enough playing. Limiter seal, Kai!" He shouts before a huge surge of blue chakra swirls around Naruto.

The eyes of all Konoha shinobi present widen as they see an oddly shaped blue disk that had a blue sphere in the center, and it sounded as if it was cutting the wind itself. They were more surprised to see Naruto create it and have it float above his right hand.

"That's not a Rasengan, that's for sure." Kakashi mutters in ear shot for everyone else to hear. "What is that Jutsu?"

"Futon!" Naruto shouts catching everyone's attention. "Rasenshuriken!" He throws it at Kakuzu as it cuts down the trees. He smirks when Kakuzu dodges and it explodes a few meters behind the man. "I might not be able to expand it yet…" He mutters to himself as more of the shuriken form. "But I've made a compromise." He throws one more before another forms on his hand. "Rasenshuriken barrage!" He says as he throws his jutsu after each other making Kakuzu fear him as the said Earth Grudge user tries his best to dodge all.

The same could not be said for his three other hearts.

Naruto's brow twitches in annoyance before summoning two more of his original jutsu, one in each hand. "Rasenshuriken: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouts as the two become a hundred.

No one, not even Zetsu who was spying on him, dodged it.

As Naruto sighed, finally relieved that it was over, the Konoha shinobi looked at him with fear, awe and admiration, and Ino, Kakashi, and Yamato looked at him with relief. Kakashi and Yamato did so because they were glad to not be on the receiving end if that jutsu and that Naruto was on their side.

Ino looked at him, relieved because he was back to who he once was.

It was at this point four ANBU jumped down from the trees in front of Naruto and kneeled. "Taichou, we came as fast as we could."

Naruto nods. "I told you, no need to bow. My days as your supreme commander are over."

"Hai." The four say before turning to see Naruto's work. "Still as destructive as ever, I see." One jokes before the others laugh.

"Can I leave the cleaning to you guys?" Naruto asks.

"Of course. The bounty will—"

"Be split among all of you." Naruto says before he turns to leave, not even bothering to look at the regular Konoha Shinobi. "My money can compensate the regular forces if they really want their pay, but seeing as this was a mission they got for themselves, we'll see what Tsunade says." He says before leaving in a blur.

Ino's attention goes to Kakashi as she asked. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Just who is Naruto?"

 **(TBC)**

 **Yeah, I know, probably a piece of shit because of the lack of Naruto x Ino here, but I'm working on the third chap now so be patient. Plot bunnies are evil, unless they're good.**

 **Yeah, no shit Sherlock.**

 ***Cough***

 **Anyway, I'll be getting back with you guys soon and for those who reviewed, I'll reply to you once the servers get fixed because I see the reviews in my email, but they aren't available on this site yet.**

 **Bye for now!**


	3. A Moonlit Night

**So here it is. More interaction between the two now.**

 **Also, server still ain't fixed… and three chapters a day is a new record for me. Wow…**

 **(Finding Love)**

Naruto flops down onto his bed, still dressed in his Jounin attire, but minus the flak jacket. It has been a week since the battle with Kakuzu and he's received a lot of questions. "Who he really was" was one of the questions asked.

He answered in such a sarcastic tone that you'd think he was joking if he said it in a short answer, but he gave a long one so it was true. _"Oh, who, me? Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The dead last during the Academy, currently Jounin, former ANBU Supreme Commander, and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I was the one that brought back Sasuke to Konoha and still got treated like shit. Who might you really be?"_

Of course, no one bothered to ask any more after that. It was because he said _"former ANBU Supreme Commander"_ that got them to just let it go.

Naruto raises his head after hearing a knock on his door. "Who the hell would visit me in the middle of the night?" He mutters to himself before getting off his bed to open the door and see who the person is. He hears the knock again and he calls out. "Give me a moment!" He rubs the back of his neck as he mutters something about impatient people disturbing his sleep. He raises a brow after opening the door and seeing who it is. "Ino?"

Yes, there stood Ino Yamanaka, dressed in her purple Shippuden attire. "H-Hey, Naruto." She says a little shyly. "Uh… um… I know it's the middle of the night and all, but I was wondering if we could talk a little." She was ready to be told off.

"Sure."

But she wasn't. "Eh?" She was surprised. She didn't think Naruto would allow her. "Ahh, are you sure? I mean, it is—"

"Yes, Ino. I am." Naruto says before motioning her inside. "Besides, if you weren't sure, you shouldn't have come in the first place."

"R-Right." Ino says. That reply of Naruto made her feel like an idiot, but he was also right. When she enters, she's surprised to see that the lights were out but the apartment still glowed a midnight blue thanks to the windows. "Woah… it looks amazing at night. Instead of scary, it looks really magical." She says more to herself than to her fellow blonde, but Naruto replies anyway.

"Yeah, it looks like this only when the moon's out though." Naruto says before going to his bed which was just by a window. He flops down onto it with his back as Ino follows him inside. He rests his hands below his head as he stares out the window. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Eh?! Oh! Uh… I was wondering where you were for the past week. I mean, you just seemed to have vanished unless it was for a mission." Ino says and then her brow twitches as she sees Naruto close his eyes. Before she could say anything, Naruto tells her to continue. She clears her throat before speaking. "Also, I thought you'd be here at night considering you take missions during the day."

"So? What's your… point in all this?" Naruto asks, eyes still closed.

"Uh…"

Naruto sighs before opening his eyes to see Ino still standing. "You can sit on the bed you know."

"Uh… thanks." Ino says a little timidly and does as Naruto said.

The male then speaks. "I know you didn't come her because you were concerned. So, what's the real reason?"

Ino hangs her head in shame. It seems like she couldn't beat an ANBU when it came to things like this, and Naruto no less. "First, I was curious. I heard your answer from Shikamaru after he confronted you. Second, I was…"

"Look at me." Naruto says and looks Ino in the eye. He sighs soon after. He props himself up with his elbows before he positions himself against the window sill. The window was open to begin with so the cool air that blows in makes Ino shiver a little. "Second is that you're feeling alone."

Ino raises a brow at that. "How'd you—"

"I'm usually right when I make a guess after looking at someone in the eye." Naruto replies. "And before you say I'm an ass for not making you finish your sentences, this is payback for what you did when I said thanks." He said with a smirk making Ino pout. "I'm not gonna ask why you feel lonely since I'm assuming it has something to do with your parents not being home." He smirks when he hears Ino give a small "hmph". "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Shut up." She says looking away. Her face shows curiosity as she hears Naruto laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Gomen." Naruto says with a smile before he turns to look at the mood. "I just never thought you could act like that. The Ino I knew was always more… dominant."

Ino's smile turns teasing. "Why? You're into those kinds of girls?" She blushes when Naruto smirks and lifts her face to meet his eyes.

"Who knows? Maybe I'm just into you."

"B-BA-BABA-BAKA!" Ino shouts making Naruto laugh. She give another "hmph", but Naruto's laugh was contagious. It made her laugh as well. Once the two calmed down, she spoke again. "I was thinking of joining ANBU." She flinched after Naruto looked at her like she was mad. "W-What's wrong?"

Naruto's gaze was serious. It rooted Ino to the spot. "Ino," He starts. "ANBU is not for you." He raises a hand showing he'd explain before Ino could protest. "I was there. Female ANBU are sent on seduction missions almost eighty percent of the time. Most of those times involve them having sex or being raped. When they get back, they're either scarred for life, or they get used to it, losing all emotion in the process."

Ino looks down in shame. It was clear she didn't think things through as she was having second thoughts. Finally, unable to think of anything else, she asks Naruto, "Then what else can I do? What else can I do to become stronger?" She didn't notice how teary her eyes were now.

The Uzumaki shakes his head, partly in amusement, partly in pity. "Ino, you train. I didn't get stronger because I joined ANBU, I joined because I was one of the best in killing, torture and interrogation, and stealth. I trained outside of ANBU before I even joined them. When not on missions, which is a pretty rare occurrence, I trained. Hell, I trained more on speed than anything else which is why the only person who could probably be faster than me right now would be the Raikage."

Ino looks down in shame. She was stupid. Why did she think ANBU would make her stronger after seeing Naruto beat Kakuzu; almost effortlessly she might add.

Naruto sighs before standing on the roof just below his window, and he sits on the window sill. "You can stay the night if you want. Take the bed." He offers as he gazes at the night sky.

The Yamanaka heiress didn't know what to do except… "Thank you." She said as she hugged Naruto from behind. She hugged him more as she felt him tense. She didn't look at him, but at his pillow and asked. "Is having another person touch you really that alien?" Her only answer was for Naruto to relax. "I'll take that as a yes."

Naruto just shakes his head. He didn't want to bother anyone with his problems.

"Let's try and fix that."

"Heh? EH?!" He lands on his bed with an "oof". He opens his eyes with a small smile as Ino giggles beside him before lying down next to him. He shakes his head before getting out of bed. "Baka." He says jokingly before standing. He leans on his wall as he watches Ino drift off to sleep. "Oyasumi." He says before going to where he planted the roses.

They were beautiful during the night. The moisture they had on their buds made them look like they were glowing their colors. "I'll get through this, one way or another." Naruto says to himself before going to the window sill by his bed. He sits on the window and leans against the window frame allowing him to look at both Konoha and Ino. "I will not back down." He mutters before closing his eyes.

 **(TBC)**

 **How'd you guys like it? And yes, I still can't see the reviews. This happens once every few months and it can last for months, which is sad since I saw some in my email.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like it.**

 **As you saw, I'm not speeding things up here. That can't be said for my smut stories though, and this is why I'm writing this. I'm trying to balance out between the two, and as tempting as it is to make this a smut story, I won't.**

 **As I said, I'm gonna try and keep this clean. Even if my perverted self just wants Ino to be Naruto's sex slave, I'll hold back and settle for some true development, hopefully.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Finished on November 4, 2016| Philippines| 14:05 hours**


	4. Training

**Hmm… let's see where these two go now.**

 **(Finding Love)**

Naruto opens his eyes to the dawn of a new day. He looks to his bed where Ino slept the night before and shrugs it off when he didn't see her there. He goes to the kitchen, prepares breakfast, and goes to get a shower. After finishing his morning routine, Naruto goes to his garden. It was there that he paused. "Ino?"

Ino turns and looks at him with a bright smile on her face. "Oh! Ohayo, Naruto!"

"O-Ohayo." He says, not sure if he should be happy about someone snooping around his home. He did live part of his life as an ANBU after all. "Uh… don't you have to have your shop ready?"

Ino shakes her head. "Nope!" She said with a smile before bending down to one of the roses. It was the orange rose. "You really took care of them, huh?"

"Sort of." Naruto says as he summons his Jounin flak Jacket. "I use the Kyuubi's chakra to keep them alive when I'm not here." He chuckles when Ino looks at him with horror written all over her face. "Relax, I'm on good terms with him." He then looks at her curiously. "So, why aren't you going to your shop today?"

"I wanted to ask if you could train me."

Silence.

"What?" Naruto asks in shock. "Me? Why me?"

Ino raises a brow at that. "Why not you? You're practically still ANBU, you're free to do what you want, and you seem to know what you're doing."

Naruto sighs before rubbing his temples. "Uh…" He raises a hand showing he needed some time to think. "Let me ask Tsunade-sama about this. In the meantime, why don't you get a shower and get dressed. I'll pick you up—"

"I actually have some clothes right here!" Ino says as she unseals a scroll, and then unseals a change of clothes from her scroll.

Naruto stood there in surprise. What the hell was this?! He sure as hell did not see THIS coming. Giving a defeated sigh, Naruto hangs his head in defeat. "Fine, go use my shower." He ignores the victorious laugh Ino gave him as he goes to write a formal letter addressed to Tsunade stating that he'd be taking Ino as a part-time apprentice. He couldn't just skip missions without reason, now could he?

Once he finished, he sent it using a toad. He goes over to his kitchen to prepare breakfast for his childhood friend, although he was considering calling her a parasite if this continued. Now, he didn't exactly mind, but he wasn't used to this either. He finished that too and set it on the table just as Ino walks in the dining room. "Some breakfast is on the table." He says as he walks to a window by the kitchen were a messenger pigeon waits.

"Woah! This is amazing! You should teach me how to make this!" Ino shouts with her mouth full.

Naruto seems like he ignored it although he was mentally wondering if this was why Sakura always called Ino… "Ino-pig". Shaking those thoughts away, he reads the letter and shrugs. What's done is done, after all. "Ino, we have the go signal from Tsunade." He says before making sure to check his supplies.

This time, Ino speaks having finished her meal. "You don't know how to hold a conversation, huh?"

"I haven't had a problem with it before, so I don't see why I need to now." Naruto says as he goes to his room.

"It is a problem now! You lecture me about cutting you off and now YOU seem to have problem?" Ino asks laughing. "You're a hypocrite."

"Aren't we all?" Naruto asks as he steps out of his room to show him wearing a black elastic forehead protector. Over his orange pants and black sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on his waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times. He has a red armband with the Uzumaki crest on his left arm. His right arm was bandaged though.

"Woah…" Ino says with a blush. "I hate to say this, but the Jounin attire made you look a little fat."

Naruto chuckles. He goes over to clean the plates and table. "I've heard that from my ANBU team when they first saw me wearing the Jounin attire. I always did prefer this or the ANBU attire because of that, but I got used to it. Never thought you'd bring it up though." He says and then a silence settles between the two until Naruto finishes cleaning. "Now, let's go." He says before placing a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Huh? Wait, wha—"

The next thing Ino knew, she was in the middle of a forest. Naruto speaks as he lets go. "I'll give you an hour to find out where the clearing is. Also, none of your family's jutsu. This is to test your speed and mental capability."

"Wait! One hour?"

Naruto raises a brow at that. "Uh, yeah. Oh, and if you break the rules, no dinner for you."

"But the next meal is still lunch."

Naruto shrugs. "I said dinner. Also, we're staying her for two days if you don't pass."

"You're evil!"

"Aww, but you love me for it!" Naruto says with a hearty laugh before he vanishes leaving Ino to fend for herself.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Ino screams before trying her best to find the clearing within the time limit.

An hour passes and Naruto stands in the clearing by a river. He ducks to dodge a hail of Kunai aimed for his head. He gets up, dusts himself, and turns to face Ino with a smile. "Told you that you could do it."

Ino pants as sweat covers her. "I… don't recall… ever hearing that." She says in between pants as she walks over to him. She hears him chuckle before falling forward. She didn't care anymore. She was done.

"You didn't seriously think I only did that for my own amusement, did you?"

Ino's eyes shoot open as she finds herself in Naruto's arms. She didn't have the strength to push him away, so she could just blush at his gentle touch. As if just realizing what Naruto said, Ino replies. "For once, I actually did."

Naruto smiles before letting her down on the grass, gently. "Tell me when you think you're ready to go for phase two." He only had to wait for an hour.

"Ready."

Naruto walks over to Ino, who was already standing. "Alright." Naruto says before sending a punch to her for her to either block, dodge, or counter.

Ino dodges by doing a few backflips making Naruto sigh in disappointment. "What did I do now?"

Naruto shakes his head before motioning her over. "I wanted to see if you would dodge, block, or counter. I do this to see if you really were ready."

"Explain, please." Ino says as she walks over.

"If you dodged, you weren't ready. It would mean you wouldn't risk your remaining energy. If you blocked, it meant you were ready, but then I'd test out how long you'd be able to hold out. If you countered, then I'd take it as you'd have enough energy for the next thing I was about to teach you."

Ino sighs. "So you're gonna stop teaching me, is that it?"

"Nope!" Naruto says with a smile before walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll continue tomorrow. For now, let's grab a bite to eat." He didn't warn her that he'd use the Shunshin, and so Ino stumbled on him when they arrived back at his apartment.

Both crashed onto the floor with both groaning. Once they opened their eyes, Ino was trapped, entranced by the cerulean eyes of her fellow blonde.

Naruto on the other hand had a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. "Uh… Ino?"

The Yamanaka blinks owlishly before following his eyes' line of sight. She blushes a deep red as she sees her top was unbuttoned. "H-How… Naruto no Hentai!"

"Woah!" Naruto shouts as he ducks under a fist. "I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Then how did this happen?!" Ino asks as she grabs a pillow and throws it to the man.

The Uzumaki dodges as he tries to come up with an answer. "Uh… you fell on me! Yeah! And then your… uh… uh… breast! Yeah! Your breast must have opened them!"

"That makes no sense!" Ino shouts as she tries to hit him with a shuriken.

"It might if you think! Woah!" Naruto shouts as he catches the shuriken with his bandaged arm. "You're crazy!"

"ME?! Oh that's it, Uzumaki! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody pulp!" Ino yells as she pounces on Naruto making both of them fall on the bed.

Naruto's eyes widen in horror as he sees a fist close in on his face. He manages to roll out the way but since Ino was straddling him, Ino nearly fell onto the floor if he didn't catch her and pin her on the bed. "Calm down!"

Ino didn't. She kept struggling and even tried to hit Naruto in the crotch. "Make me!" She dared him. Oh yes, she DARED him.

With a sigh, Naruto did. He calmed her down. By kissing her.

Ino's eyes widen in shock before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and her legs around his waist. She moans in disappointment when Naruto pulled back, no effort in even trying to go tongue-to-tongue.

"You calm now?"

Ino nods with a small blush.

Naruto gives a slow nod before getting off her. "You can stay the night if you want. I heard from my contacts while waiting for you that your dad will take a week to get back." He says as he goes to the living area, not even bothering to look back.

"Hai." Ino says meekly.

And so the day passed, with silence filling the gap between the two. When it was time for dinner, the silence remained. It went on, as if what happened was a curse. And so it went on until Ino went to the bed, and Naruto on the window sill.

"Ino, I'm sorry." Naruto says when he notices Ino about to sleep. He feels a little guilty when Ino doesn't say anything. With a silent sigh, he moves to go out the window, but a hand stops him.

"It's alright… I'm sorry too." Ino says. She didn't know why, but when Naruto moved away, she felt like something was being pulled away from her. Something dear. "Can you stay here a little?" She asks meekly.

Naruto complicated on it before deciding to sit on the bed, his back facing Ino. "Get some sleep." He says. Minutes pass and once he hears Ino's soft snores, he leaves a clone behind as he uses the Shunshin to get to a training field. "DAMMIT!" He shouts as he punches a boulder through five trees. "What the hell is happening to me?!" He shouts to the heavenly night sky with tears coming down from his eyes. "Why?! My walls… they're falling…" He mutters before he wipes the tears away.

He never noticed a shadowy figure standing in the forest as he left to return to his apartment.

 **(TBC)**

 **Alright, this is my last for the time being. School's gonna be a pain so I just had to get as much out as soon as possible.**

 **Still, how'd you guys like it?**

 **Till next time.**

 **And yes, the servers still aren't good. I'll reply as soon as they'll show me the reviews on this site. Emails give me a headache, but I just bear with them for now.**

 **Finished on November 4, 2016| Philippines| 18:01 hours**


	5. Let the Walls Fall

**I've practically been working on this nonstop so here you go!**

 **(Finding Love)**

Naruto and Ino stood across from each other, the female of the two panting and sweating with her purple top gone to show a fishnet that was hidden beneath it. They've been like this for five months now, with the occasional breaks to allow Ino to go to the flower shop and be with her family of course.

It had at first concerned Inoichi that his daughter was staying in Naruto's house, but since the boy was once ANBU, and one of the few to maintain a certain training regime, he let it slide.

Over the five months, the two kept their relationship professional. However, what was seemingly an apprentice-master relationship to people was not the case for our two blondes. The silence that befell them during their time together when not training was like a searing heat that burned their hearts.

Ino wanted to talk to Naruto, but she didn't know how. Naruto wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know how. It was funny, in a way. One lost her sensei and still managed to smile, the other lost his chance to get the girl he was after, and so he shut the world away.

The two were almost opposites of each other.

"We're done for today." Naruto says making his training partner sigh in relief. "You have the day off tomorrow." He says before leaving.

Ino grit her teeth. She didn't want this. She didn't want to just stay silent in front of him. She needed to speak to him. She wanted to speak to him.

She needs to know if they were still friends, and not just a master and his apprentice.

Naruto, on the other hand, walks down the streets of Konoha with no real destination in mind. He could go home and rest, clear his mind even. He could go to Ichiraku and have some of the ramen he always loved. Or…

He could go back to ANBU.

The blonde Jinchuriki sighed. Ino was strong now thanks to their training, but he wanted to talk to her. Even after they apologized to each other, they still didn't talk outside of training. In fact, he saw Ino talk to many people; Ino even talked to Sasuke, the guy who broke her heart when he started dating Sakura.

On the other hand was him. Naruto Uzumaki, the loner, he gave himself a pitiful laugh. He might even be more emo than Sasuke was, but he didn't care. Or rather, he hoped he didn't. He didn't need social interaction back then, so why did he need it now?

The day passed quietly, however.

Naruto walks into his room, not surprised to see Ino already in bed. It was already 1:00 AM after all. The woman was dressed in his white shirt which was quite loose for her.

"So you're back."

Naruto's eyes widen as he gets pulled into the bed where Ino pins him down and unknowingly straddles him. "Ino?" He asks. He was taken by surprise, but what got him curious was Ino's teary look. "Did something happen?" He asks caringly as he felt Ino let go of his arms. "Hey, you can tell me."

Ino's hair shadows her eyes from her fellow blonde. She was hesitating again. She was hesitating…

On whether or not she should talk to him.

"Naruto…" She begins, finally letting go of all the things holding her back. "Are we… are we still friends?"

"Ino, you—"

Ino looks at him with tears now streaming down her face. Their eyes are locked as she speaks, practically shouting at him. "I can't take it! I lost Asuma-sensei! I can't stand the thought of losing you too!"

"Ino, calm—"

"You were there! You were always ready to help! If only I asked help from you earlier! If only… if only… I was stronger…" She pauses as tears drip down her face. She lowers herself, her face now on Naruto's chest. "I can't… lose another… I can't lose you…"

Naruto didn't know how to respond to this. He was so… foreign to these things after a long time in ANBU. But his body knew.

Ino's eyes widen as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. This felt so strange for her. Who was this man that she allowed to get so close that she would even let him hug her like this? Sure, she had her share of hugs, but no one even came close to hugging her like this.

"Why do you think I'd leave you?" Naruto asks. He frowns when he didn't receive an answer. "Let me rephrase…" This got Ino to lift her head from his chest and look at him. "Why do you think you'll lose me?"

"Because…" Ino doesn't continue. She gets off him and leans against the window sill.

"Ino… whatever the reason, I'll always be your friend." Naruto says as he sits up, his back against the wall of where his head pillow would be located if it wasn't on the floor.

"It's because we seem so distant."

Naruto sighs before he looks at Ino's moonlit figure. He rubs his temples as he looks at her when he accidentally saw her black panties. She wasn't wearing anything else aside from his shirt and her panties. "Ino… aside from Kakashi and Yamato, you're the only one I talk to outside of ANBU."

Ino hugs her legs as she heard that. "But it's all in training. The last time we had a talk like this… was before… _that_ happened."

Naruto remains silent. That was true. It was as if they were strangers to each other. After what felt like an eternity of silence, he speaks. "Ino…" he looks up and frowns.

Ino was already fast asleep.

With a sigh, Naruto gently pulls Ino over to him before he hugs her against him. He didn't know why he did this, nor did he care. He just knew that this felt right. It was alien, yes; but it also felt like the right thing to do. "Oyasumi." He mutters before placing a blanket around them to keep them warm. His head subconsciously rests on Ino's shoulder, and leans against her head.

And so the next day came. The sun was already out and the birds were chirping.

It was then Ino woke and felt warm. It was a comfortable kind of warmth, not something she would want to get away from. She also felt soft breathing against her neck which tickled her a little, but not enough to make her make her giggle. She turned to see who it was and blushed as she saw Naruto's face. As if all her senses woke up because of that, she could feel his arms around her. "This… might not be so bad." She mumbles to herself as she turns her body so that now she was leaning her side against him.

Not much time passes when Naruto stirs awake. He grunts after feeling like there was someone missing. He blinks his sleep away and looks around his room. Ino wasn't there. "She must have gone home." He muses before going over to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He went over to his garden area to check on his plants and water them. Once done, he goes to take a shower.

Once finished, Naruto gets dressed in his Jounin attire and goes to leave to get a mission from Tsunade. He opens the door and stops to find Ino just about to grab the knob. "Ino?"

 _"Shimata!"_ Ino curses in her head before smiling, albeit awkwardly. "H-Hey! Oyasumi!"

Naruto blinks. "Oyasumi?"

"Oh! Ahh… I meant Ohayo! Yeah! Ohayo, Naruto!" She says and finishes with a nervous laugh.

"You're acting really weird today." Naruto comments before he shrugs and walks out the door. He didn't notice Ino's dejected look at that comment. "I'm gonna check if there are any available missions. You're free to do what you want today." He says as he walks away and waves.

"Actually!" Ino manages to say just before Naruto could leave her sight and use the Shunshin. "I did have something in mind! For both of us!"

Naruto stops. He turns with a face that matched his next words. "You're joking, right?"

Sometime later, Naruto walks down the streets of Konoha beside Ino. The blonde woman beside him had somehow managed to convince him to go with her to her flower shop and help out. He wasn't against it, but he wasn't for it as well. Ah well, better just get things over with.

That being said, the two arrive at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! How good to see you here again!"

Naruto smiles and bows with a hand on his chest. "Likewise, Inoichi-sama."

Inoichi laughs before he brings Naruto to the back room to help with their supplies of plants. Ino goes to help her mother with the selling, not knowing that Inoichi needed this time to speak with her blonde friend.

"Naruto…" Inoichi starts as he and Naruto work with the boxes of plants. "You should let your walls down. It's been nearly three years since that happened with Sasuke and Sakura." He pauses to see Naruto stop moving for a moment before going back to work. With a sigh, Inoichi adds, "Kid… I know foreign things like these are hard for you to notice, but from I can see when my daughter gets back to me after a week of training with you, she seems worried about you."

"Your point, Inoichi-sama?"

Inoichi grunts after hearing Naruto's immediate question, but he answers anyway. "I'm no expert on this, but from what I can see, my daughter seems to like you more than just a friend."

"I don't—"

"What I'm trying to say is that if you hurt my little girl's feelings, I will hunt you down, and turn your mind to mush."

Naruto chuckles before laughing, unknowingly drawing attention to himself. "While that doesn't sound appealing, we both know who would come out on tome, now don't we?"

It was Inoichi's turn to laugh. "Yes, but I'd make sure you pay dearly."

Naruto nods with a smile on his face. "Very well, Inoichi-sama. I'll let my walls down for now."

 **(TBC)**

 **There ya go! Oh, and if you've noticed, I've replied to your reviews in PMs. As for the guest reviewers, thank you for reviewing.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Why He Needs the Walls

**Something came to mind so this happened.**

 **(This took me a week to make so... yeah, and I write my A/N's in the moment)**

 **Update while making this: Some… can I be blunt?**

 **If you don't wanna hear out my reason for making the chap this way, the chap's just down there. If you wanna know, continue reading the Author's Note.**

 **Okay… here it goes. See, I talked to my crush again. I thought I had a chance… again… so, yeah, I did the most stupid thing, I asked her out earlier this year again.**

 **Too late. Her heart was taken.**

 **Of course, this wasn't why I decided to write this. Don't worry, for those of you who don't want to hear/read this emotional break down of mine, the real chap is below.**

 **Anyway, today, November 14, 2016; Philippines; 16:45 or something hours, I just realized who her boyfriend is. They were obvious, but she told me it wasn't him when I asked her who she liked. Seventeen year old male here so I know that it was stupid, but I couldn't help it.**

 **I'm a hopeless romantic which is why I've written this, because as pleasurable as smut stories are, I just couldn't see myself smiling while writing them.**

 **Good thing was that I don't know her boyfriend, but I just want her to be happy, even if that means that I have to give her up.**

 **That being said, her boyfriend had a fever and so, without my knowledge of him being her boyfriend (I had my suspicions), I helped him, along with a few of our mutual friends. It wasn't long before I realized that the way she treated him was… more than her** _"we're just friends"_ **shit.**

 **I was used to this treatment, still am, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I got some confirmation soon after her boyfriend left. I'm happy for them… but damn I just feel so down. I mean…**

 _ **"Can I talk to you a bit?"**_

 _ **"Uh… sure…"**_

 _ **Taking a deep breath, I spoke, not even bothering to look her in the eye. "Judging by the way you were with him… I'm guessing he's your boyfriend."**_

 _ **"Oh… yeah…"**_

 _ **"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, and as much as I want to say I didn't look at her, I did.**_

 _ **"It was only recent."**_

 _ **"Well… I'm used to this anyway." I said, telling half the truth.**_

 **The rest is… well, I didn't cry, but writing it might make me cry. Also, while I didn't see them kiss, I know she kissed her last boyfriend, but that's… going to be a story for another time.**

 **And no, I don't want the guy dead. That's too childish, even for me, unless my crush was my wife, which she isn't. Also, yes, I'm fine with him and her being together knowing that he might be better than me, personal reasons considered.**

 **So yeah, as you can guess, there will be some pain for Naruto here. It's apparently normal for authors to write about things that affected them in their lives. As my teacher said, "** _ **How can you write about something you don't know about on a personal level?**_ **"**

 **Sorry for the long Author's Note, I just really needed to get that out. I'll… leave you guys to this then, and please review. Your reviews, especially good ones, will help cheer me up.**

 **For those who will review, thanks. (I don't care if you review even after the next chapter is out, as long as it's sensible and not flaming because… yeah… sensitive.)**

 **Update (November 20, 2016): Now that I've reread my A/N up there, I look a little stupid, but what the hell. XD**

 **(Finding Love)**

It has been a month since Naruto allowed his walls to fall. It didn't affect him immediately, but he was slowly beginning to get reacquainted with society. Ino was also there to help him out by bringing him to their peers. What needed to be noted was that Naruto was more open to Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru after letting his walls drop.

However, what really improved was his ability to hold a conversation, albeit not on the same level as a normal person, but he's getting there.

Now, we can find Naruto walking towards a river bank, sweat glistening from the sun's light.

"You should let your hair grow again."

Naruto turns with a raised brow. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi gives him the usual eye smile before walking over to him. "But that's just my opinion. Anyway, I send a package over to your place. Consider it as a parting gift."

"Parting gift?" Naruto asks. He wasn't the curious type, but this got his attention.

"Yeah, Tsunade was thinking of making me Hokage… yeah, I know, stupid, but I can't help it."

Naruto shrugs before sending a small shockwave of chakra to clean him. "I'd gladly take orders from you, more than her, actually."

The Scarecrow chuckles before placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Well, in that case, my orders are… try to open up more."

Naruto sighs before looking to the sky. "I'll try. No promises."

The rest of the day turned out to be uneventful. It was sad, most of the interesting things always happen at night, but perhaps it was a good thing. After all, it represented the life of a shinobi; the darkness.

And so, we find Naruto entering his apartment. It was dark as there was no moon this night. His eyes glowed blue as he searches for the package Kakashi sent him. When he found it, he smirked before shaking his head and changing into them. He leaves using a wind element Shunshin.

Naruto reappears on a cliff side overlooking the sea. The salty wind brushes against him as the stars shine. He frowns in disappointment seeing the place was not as beautiful as it should be since the moon was not out. He leaves in disappointment. He didn't know why, but he sure as hell didn't have a good feeling about the next day.

That being said, the next day came and Naruto wakes in his room with a sigh. Ino didn't stay with him anymore, and it's been this way for the past week. He didn't mind, he taught her everything he could without causing any mental changes so it worked for him.

He got out of bed, did everything he needed to do, and then decided to go get a mission. He stops by the Yamanaka flower shop though and goes in to drop a few of the rose buds that Inoichi asked him to bring. He didn't mind, it was a fairly simple task. He hears giggling and perks up to say hi to the only person he knows can create such a giggle.

His open mouth doesn't utter a single thing as he sees Ino kissing a black haired man. He didn't know the man by name, but he knew him by face.

"I'll see you, Sai." Ino says as she pulls her hair over her ear. She then notices a Jounin make his way out, leaving behind a box. "Sir, I'm sorry, was I—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the Jounin left via Shunshin. She never noticed Naruto's hair as Sai's sideward glance caused the pale man's nose to block the hair.

Sai turns his attention back to Ino with a raised brow. "Hey, everything alright?"

Ino shrugs. "Hey, it just means more time with you, I mean… you can hold off the meeting for a while, right?"

However, the male blonde who walked and disappeared on her store was not feeling as happy as Ino was. No, he was furious. He let his walls down, because Ino wanted his walls down. Ino _brought_ his walls down! It was all thanks to her, and sure enough, he knew that he had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure if he was ready…

He was afraid…

And rightly so. He created those walls to stop the emotional pain! And now… they were gone.

Naruto could only turn to his true friend in the entire village for support.

Kakashi.

Once he arrived at the silver-hair man's apartment, he dropped to his knees making Kakashi come running to him. "Naruto? What's the matter?"

"Sensei…" Naruto says with a dead look in his eyes. "I want to go back to ANBU."

"What? Why?"

 _"It's Ino! She wanted me to break my walls! I did! Now look at me! LOOK AT ME! I let them fall because she wanted them down! It was because she said that I was too closed up! Now look! She and some—"_ Naruto's thoughts were cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Oh how he'd love to just shout out everything his mind was thinking. How he'd love to just scream his problems away.

But he couldn't.

So he did the next best thing. "Ino… has all the things she—"

"I'm not going to buy that, Naruto!" Kakashi scolds with his arms crossed. "If you've been alive for as long as I have, you'd know that I—"

"JUST LET ME BACK IN!" Naruto shouts, as if the life in his eyes bounced back in, if only for a moment. He never noticed the single tear roll down his face until Kakashi wiped it away. "Please…" He says as he looks at the ground. "I just… need some time away from all this…"

Kakashi sighs. He didn't know how to deal with this. He wasn't a fucking psychologist, and he sure as hell wished he was right now. "How long?"

"Until this is all over." Naruto says before falling to the floor, lying on his side. "Mind if I stay?"

Kakashi sighs. He walks over with a sorry look in his eyes before crouching down. "If I _can_ get you back in, you'll be assigned new recruits."

"So?" Naruto asks, not really caring.

"Sakura will be under you."

"Do I look like I care?"

Kakashi paused. That response was not what he was expecting. Naruto hated Sakura, more so Sasuke. He wanted to ask why. Why had Naruto changed? Perhaps a better question should be asked.

What changed Naruto Uzumaki?

No, an even better question, with the most painfully obvious answer. "Who changed you?"

Naruto hesitated. He knew the answer. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want anyone to know, that out of all the people, it was his apprentice. It was a girl.

"Naruto?" Kakashi prodded.

With a shivering sigh, Naruto looked his Sensei in the eye before looking to the floor. "Ino…"

"Naruto…" Kakashi says making sure Naruto listened. "I know where this is going. I have to tell you that you're too late."

In a tone that shows just how much hope he lost, Naruto replies with a very small amount of sarcasm. "Yeah, like me seeing both her and that boyfriend of hers kiss."

"They've been together for nearly half a month." Kakashi states.

"Was that why Ino kept on asking me if she could leave earlier during the last week of our training?"

"I really don't know, Naruto." Kakashi says and tries to place a comforting hand on his student's shoulder. However, what the blonde said next stopped him.

"Kakashi…." Naruto pauses as he stands. "Can I die?"

 **(TBC)**

 **So yeah, there ya go. It's short but… please, review.**

 **I also believe that I've now reached the point in life where I'm bitter, but am also accepting the fact that I might just be single. I don't want to do what they call a "rebound" since I find it a dick move if I just use someone.**

 **I'll be honest, I thought about it, but then I realized that that would make me an asshole.**

 **Anyway, next chap is coming, but I don't know when since school has us doing research.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Finished on November 20, 2016| Philippines| 19:19 hours**


	7. Thank You and Stop Worrying

**So first things first. I did not expect the reviews I got for last chapter.**

 **I must say…**

 **They made me want to write more so quickly!**

 **So, as a reward, here you guys go!**

 **I initially wanted to spoil the chap, but I'll let you guys find out what's going on and why I wrote it like this. (Character development is a given)**

 **Also, yes, it is still a Naruto x Ino, but I'll also take this opportunity to give you a "preview" of my Naruto x Sakura.**

 **(Finding Love)**

Ino Yamanaka is currently inside the Hokage Office. To be more specific, she is inside Kakashi's office. See, a year has passed since Kakashi and Naruto had the talk of the male blonde returning to ANBU, and within that year, Kakashi took the title of Hokage, and the responsibility as Hokage religiously.

Now, however, the Scarecrow was facing a problem.

"What the hell do you mean by you don't know where Naruto is?! You, the Hokage, don't know where Naruto is?! He's one of your damn Shinobi! He was your student! He—"

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi shouts as he shoots up from his seat. "Sit down! Right! Now!"

The ANBU in the room flinched at the KI their superior, and to some their senior, was releasing. They knew Naruto was a sensitive subject for Kakashi, and even to them, but they never imagined it would be to this degree.

Then again, perhaps there was a reason why only ANBU ever talked about the blonde Jinchuriki openly, and with each other.

"I just want to see him!" Ino shouts, not sitting down at all, and somehow managing to fight back Kakashi's KI. "I haven't seen him in months! I—"

"You haven't seen him in a YEAR!" Kakashi shouts back, and that caused Ino to flinch. "Do you know what he's been doing?!"

"No, that's—"

"Do you know where he even went?!"

"No, but—"

"Do you know WHY you can't find him?!"

"I—"

"YOU DON'T! Now! Out of my sight! Find at least an answer for one of those questions, and I'll let you back in." He states, commands, even. He didn't spare the now teary-eyed girl a second glance. "I told you to leave!"

It was then that Ino hung her head. Tears fell as she ran out the office.

No one in the said office even felt pity for her.

And so the day passes and night arrives. Konoha no Sato was dark now, minus the few bars here and there, and the dim light coming from Kakashi's office.

"Senpai, should I call the next watch?" An ANBU asks as he emerges from the shadows.

"No, you may leave. Thank you for your time, Tora." Kakashi says. He slumps down on his chair as the lights turn off except for one candle by his desk He feels the chakra signatures of each ANBU vanish as they leave him be. The moon was out, and it was nearly cherry blossom season. Once in a while, one could see a cherry blossom petal float by. Kakashi sighs and his eyes narrow as the candle flame is blown away by a gust of wind. The room turns dark. The moonlight can only illuminate so much in the room. Such as the lower half of a kneeling ANBU member. "Report."

A man's muffled voice comes from the darkness of the room. "We found Jiraya."

"And?" Kakashi asks. He didn't have time to be playing games with this person.

"He's dead."

Kakashi's eyes soften. "How many did you lose?"

"Only Sakura and I made it."

"Both of you, come here." Kakashi says as he eyes his two students. Once they step forward, Kakashi's face saddens. There were many things that went wrong in his life, and these two… they were one of them. "Do you… want to talk about it?"

Sakura, who was wearing a black ANBU cloak, had a tear roll down her face. "It's alright… sensei…"

"Naruto?"

Naruto shakes his head. He was wearing Kakashi's old ANBU uniform, but his face mask is pulled down. "I'll be fine."

Kakashi sighs in frustration. It's always been this way with Naruto since that day. The walls were resurrected, even improved. No one could get in. Not even Kakashi could break Naruto's walls. However…

"Very well. You may leave, Naruto." Kakashi says and so the blonde does leave. The Hokage then turns his attention to Sakura. "As for you…"

However, even if Naruto didn't let anyone in, the news of Jiraya's death would be devastating.

"Can you go comfort Naruto?"

Sakura looks down in shame. "How can I?" She asks, not even looking up. "After what I did to him? And now, he's like this because of me… because of me, he and Ino got closer, and he's what he is now… how can I?"

Kakashi's eyes steel themselves making Sakura look at him. "Sakura, with Jiraya's death, Naruto's walls are sure to fall. He will hate you, but this is also your only chance to mend your relationship with him. If you don't believe me, tell me again why you joined ANBU."

"Sasuke… cheated on me… with Hinata…"

Kakashi gives a sinister laugh, mocking his pink-haired student. "Now look at you. If only you chose Naruto, but no, you chose Sasuke. You—"

"I get it! Okay?!" Sakura shouts with tears in her eyes as her head snaps to look at Kakashi. "I get it!" She turns away to head to the door. Once by the door, she halts and asks, "Sensei… why are you so cold to me?"

The man answers her without a second thought. "Naruto's like a son I never had. Why do you think I had Inoichi suspended from duty for two years?"

Sakura pauses. She then gives a small nod before leaving.

Naruto, on the other hand, enters his room. He hasn't been in it for a long time, and it shows through the dust and cob webs. He goes to his room where the moonlight shines on his bed. His dusty bed. His fist clench. He decides to leave, and leaving in an overpowered Shunshin that destroyed his windows, vases, and…

His garden.

The blonde man arrives at the only place he knows well enough now.

The head of the Yondaime Hokage.

He takes a deep breath before releasing it in a shivering exhale. He drops to his knees and stays that way for a few moments until finally finding the strength to move his body just to sit and hug his legs close to him. His tears fall; slowly, but surely, they fall. He never noticed the presence behind him until she took a seat next to him.

Neither spoke a word for a full hour, when the moon was at its peak.

The first to speak was Naruto. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" His voice held no malice, but no hopeful tone as well. It was almost as if asking the question indifferently.

Sakura swallows. She didn't know how to do this. She just suddenly found Naruto here as she was making her last round around the village. She realizes, however, that silence will get them nowhere, and so she speaks. "Naruto… I know you probably hate me…"

Naruto resists the urge to give a sarcastic comment at that.

"And… I'm sorry… Naruto… I've noticed too late how I really feel about you. I know you like Ino now… and I know what—"

"Leave." Naruto says so plainly that Sakura bites her lower lip.

"Just—"

"I said leave."

"No." Sakura says, determination slowly finding its way into her. "Naruto… you still love Ino. I can see that." She continues when Naruto didn't say anything. "I… I don't know how you feel. All I know is that… I've come to love you, Naruto. And as much as I want to be with you, I can't. Not only because you want to be with Ino, but because… I know what I did to you." She pauses, as if contemplating her next words. "At least… at least let me care for you. A hug, even. That's… all I ask, Naruto… a simple hug."

Naruto sighs before standing. "The problem with that, Sakura, is that I still like you…" He says before looking down below. "I just don't know if I can ever trust you." He never noticed how hope appeared in the eyes of his teammate, only for him to crush it not a moment later.

"Do you know why I joined ANBU?" Sakura asked. She didn't know why she was bringing this up. Maybe it was to let Naruto know that it wasn't only him who had his heart broken? Maybe it was to comfort her own self from his rejection? It didn't matter to her. She just needed to talk to Naruto now.

"I do. I read your file. Another typical ANBU application of someone wanting to run away from something that hurt them." Naruto replies and sees Sakura nod. "Why bring this up?"

"I really don't know, Naruto." Sakura says, her tone rings true.

"I'm sure you do know, Sakura." Naruto says coldly before sighing. "I know that you want to tell me I'm not the only one…"

Sakura looks down as Naruto walks over to her. She remains silent as she feels his gaze on her.

"Sakura… maybe in another world…" Naruto says before walking away. He doesn't get far as he feels Sakura hug him from behind. His eyes sadden as he hears Sakura's next words.

"Sensei told me your walls would go down… that's why I took the chance to talk when I saw you…" Sakura says as she sniffs, the tears starting to fall. "They did… but I guess you built them up too strong, huh?" She asks, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't see it, but it made Naruto smile a little.

"Sakura?" Naruto asks as he turns to face her and gives her a hug making her blush. "Maybe in the next world." He whispers making the woman in his embrace nod and cling to him. "Also… thank you…"

Sakura's eyes widen and she smiles. Especially with Naruto's next words.

"I'll get through this, so stop worrying."

 **(TBC)**

 **So, that's what I got so far. Now…**

 **Will Naruto face Ino next chapter? Or will he face Sai?**

 **Or… will there be another person in play that he will encounter?**

 **Also, will there be another twist?**

 **Those things aside, please don't forget to review (if you aren't lazy) and also, as you saw, I gave Kakashi and Sakura some "decent" amount of screen time. So yeah, there you guys have it.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Finished on November 21, 2016| Philippines| 22:50 Hours**


	8. A Stormy Night

**Started on November 22, 2016| Philippines| 18:52 hours**

 **So yeah, I'm adding a start time now.**

 **Also… wow… the reviews were just amazing, although there were a few who didn't get why this and that happened, but all in all, no flames, and to the guest reviewers, thank you for your support.**

 **I always PM the users who review, unless they disabled their PM system, which happened only once so far.**

 **Anyway, here you guys go!**

 **(I wrote this while half asleep, but I did my best so I hope it works. Hey, I still have school after all.)**

 **(Finding Love)**

Inoichi was pissed. Not at Kakashi, not Naruto, but at himself. He couldn't do his work, nor would he get any payment for two years. His only hope now was his flower shop.

Then there was his daughter.

He didn't get it. It barely made sense.

Inoichi could see Ino clearly liked Naruto, so why? Why did his daughter suddenly fall for a guy like Sai? Why did—

And then it clicked. Inoichi's eyes widen as he finally understood.

Sai did not exist.

Meanwhile, Kakashi sighs as he slumps into his chair. His head was throbbing, as if it were daring him to continue his work. "What the hell do you want now?" He groans out as he stands to face his student. "Please tell me you've got some sense back in you." He states more than asks, with hope in his voice.

Naruto laughs making Kakashi sigh. "That would depend." Apparently Kakashi sighed too early. "I was thinking of resigning."

Kakashi looks at his student in disbelief. "Woah… wait… that's a little too sudden. Even for me. Hell, even for _you_ , know that?"

Naruto chuckles before shaking his head. "I talked with Sakura…"

"I'm killing you if you go on a rebound." Kakashi says plainly making Naruto look at him like he was mad.

The blonde shakes his head before looking at his sensei in the eye. "I just want to relax now. My mission payments can last me a life time even if I spent them on everything. Plus, Sakura's talk with me made me realize that… I just want Ino to be happy…"

Kakashi sighs at that. He places a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looks him in the eye. "Just make sure you keep the training up. We already have a few leads on the remaining Akatsuki." He feels at least a little amount of relief when Naruto nods. He then smiles at his student. "Alright… but" He pauses as he looks Naruto in the eye. "Can you talk to her?"

Silence.

Naruto's face gives a sad smile. No, _Naruto himself_ gives a sad smile.

A sad smile… a sad smile is the smile one makes when seeing something or someone they love get taken, and yet they try to pretend it's alright. A sad smile is when you choose to try and be happy, but you also want people to know of your pain. It is when one wants to convey his or her sadness in a bitter sweet fashion, one that reeks of lies.

Naruto was giving that smile, and it was not unfounded. He didn't say anything before turning to leave.

Kakashi watches in sadness as Naruto leaves his office without another word. It didn't take him long to give a tired sigh. He was never good at handling emotions, and apparently so was Naruto. However, if there was one thing that made him smile, it was Naruto's statement earlier.

 _"I just want Ino to be happy."_

Kakashi snorts. If it were him, he'd forget about the girl and move on…

But Naruto was Naruto.

With that, Kakashi's eyes close as he drifts off to sleep.

A week later, Naruto sits on his apartment's roof. The blonde wears a black shirt and his orange pants, his black sandals completing the outfit. The moon was barely out as the sky was consumed by the clouds.

A flash of lightning and crackle of thunder later, one could tell it would be a stormy night.

Naruto snorts. He didn't care. He was so bitter towards the world that he was surprised when he heard a knock on his door. He curses himself for being so careless before he stands.

However, instead of opening the door, or even asking who it was, Naruto simply ignored it. He was also praying that the person would just assume he wasn't home, like the past how many months. Like the past year, even.

"Naruto!"

The blonde's eyes shoot open as he hears that voice. He hears _her_ voice.

"Naruto, please!"

The blonde in question clenches his hands into fist as it shakes.

Why?! Why, out of all the times, did Ino have to show up at his door, at this hour?! Who the hell was she, to break his heart and—?

"Naruto I'm sorry! Please! Let me in!"

Naruto takes in shivering breathes to calm his anger.

"Naruto! Please… answer me…" Ino calls out just before another flash and boom of lightning and thunder come. "Naruto! Open up! Please! I'm sorry!"

Right now, Naruto was hugging his knees close to him. In such a vulnerable position, he was having a war with himself.

On one side, Naruto really loved Ino. He still does. He wants to see her so badly, to just hug her and hold her close to him. He didn't want to snob her! He just wanted to see her… but he knows it wouldn't be enough. He wasn't sure if he could control himself. What if he'd immediately grab her and kiss her?!

No, he shook his head to wipe those thoughts away. He couldn't do that. He didn't want to make Ino angry by doing that, but he also fears that by seeing her, he will make her mad.

"NARUTO! PLEASE!"

The thunder claps.

Rain begins to fall. It starts out slow, and Ino… once hammering on Naruto's door with her fist and shouting for him to open it, is now leaning against the door. Tears start to roll down her cheeks. She remembers how earlier in the day she saw Kakashi. She told the Hokage that she didn't know at all what had cause Naruto to return to just vanish from her, but Kakashi saw through it.

Ino slides down, her back against Naruto's door. She just could never admit it to herself until this night. She hated herself for it. She was so damn used to being right or people agreeing with her so easily that she even believed the lie she told herself.

 _Naruto didn't leave because of me._

She gives slow and painful sobs before giving weak hits on the door. "Naruto…." She whispers. "Naruto…" It starts to get louder. "Naruto!" She tries to shout. "NARUTOOOOO!" She finally did.

Yet there was still no response.

For the first time in her life since Asuma's death, Ino cried. She wailed, even.

That got Naruto to snap out of his thoughts. However, it wasn't due to the realization of Ino crying, but more of anger at Ino's wailing. Without thinking, he let his emotions get the best of him. His mind was clouded that he barely registered the fact that he had already gone in to open the door.

And he did.

Ino nearly lost her balance when the door opened. She stood up with renewed hope, but Naruto's glare just murdered it.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Naruto asks. However, he didn't wait for Ino to reply as he asked his next question. "Why the fuck were you crying?!"

Ino looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry—"

"SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY?!" Naruto roars in rage. "Do you even know what you did to ME?! Do you know what I saw in the flower shop that day?!"

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT I THOUGHT YOU HAD NO INTEREST IN ME!" Ino answers back. Her tears now raging more than ever.

"OF COURSE I WAS INTERESTED IN YOU!" Naruto roars again. "WHY DO YOU THINK I DID ALL THOSE THINGS WITH YOU?! WHY DO YOU THINK I ALWAYS ALLOWED YOU TO LEAD ME AROUND?!"

"I—"

"AND NOW HERE YOU ARE?! WAILING?! SAD, EVEN?!" He pauses as his fist clench hard enough to draw blood. "I let my walls down for _you_ , Ino!" Their eyes locked. "I let them down because _you_ asked me to! Because _you_ wanted them to be down so you could talk to me more! So you could get to know me!"

Ino now had her hands covering her mouth as she sobbed.

"Leave…" Naruto says in such a dead tone that made Ino just want to hug him, but she could not. "I said leave!"

It was then, for the second time, Ino ran with tears falling from her face. The rain got even harder, soaking her as she ran home.

All the while, no one noticed Sakura crying in sadness by the corner of Naruto's apartment. She heard every single word.

 **(TBC)**

 **There you guys have it. More drama, and stuff so yeah.**

 **What did you guys think? I had to rush a little since my mom is forcing me to sleep… then again, I guess you'd understand why if you read the time I finished.**

 **Finished on November 27, 2016| Philippines| 00:13 hours.**


	9. What He Really Means to Her

**Started on November 27, 2016| Philippines| 19:02 Hours**

 **For the guest reviewers (since those who reviewed with accounts as of this time, have been given PMs) I seriously thank you guys.**

 **However, as a request, please** _don't just_ **tell me to update, because I will. Tell me what you thought of it as well. Still though, thank you.**

 **I probably lost one of you since I'm taking my time to get Ino and Naruto together, but as I said, I'm keeping this as a developing story. I'm not gonna just type, "and then they got together."**

 **No offense to writers who write like that since I've had more than my fair share. In fact, this is my first story I've written like this. The rest are smut, action, and more smut.**

 **Oh yeah, I was asked in class what tip I would give any writer who asked for some tips from me. Well, if writers want a tip from me… I'm gonna have to say that I have my own way of doing things so I don't know if it will work for you. For instance, I listen to sad music while writing, and set it on repeat; if I write emotional parts of course.**

 **After all, we have our own preferences. So to any writer(s) out there who are in need of inspiration, I trust you will find your own way to write, or maybe copy others, not their work but their styles of getting inspired, if their styles suite you that is.**

 **(Finding Love)**

Two days have passed since Ino last saw Naruto, and the storm still continued on.

Currently, the Yamanaka heiress was lying in her room. She'd lock herself inside for those past two days, and she'd only leave to eat, just enough for her to survive.

"Ino-chan?" Her mother calls out from the other side of the door. "Sakura is here to see you. Will you see her?"

Ino shivers before getting off her bed to open the door. Once she did, she nods a yes and closes the door. She didn't have the strength to talk.

It took only three minutes until the door opened as Sakura stepped into Ino's room. The Haruno stood silently in front of Ino, who was now sitting on the bed.

Ino didn't have to look up to know the glare she was receiving. She could _feel_ it enough.

SMACK!

Not a second later, Ino found herself lying on her bed with a bruised cheek. Her eyes were wide in surprise at what her former best friend had done.

"How could you?" Sakura asked in a whisper. Her head was bowed, allowing her hair to shadow her eyes. Her head snaps up as she looks at Ino with tears streaming down her face. "How could you?!"

Ino didn't bother trying to say anything as her look of shock was overcome with a look of sadness.

"He hated me! Because of what I did! I know you know what happened to me and Sasuke! I realized it then! I realized it too late! I was joining ANBU, but when I came to train in the middle of the night, I saw him…" Sakura pauses. She calms down a little before speaking in a shaky voice. "Naruto… he punched a boulder… Ino… I followed his chakra trail when he left… I was surprised to see you in his apartment… so why?"

Ino remains silent. She didn't know what Sakura was talking about. "What did you see? What did… what did you see him doing? When he got back… I mean…"

Sakura grit her teeth before steeling her resolve and speaking. "He was looking at you. He was crying… and you were sleeping, Ino. He didn't notice me… and we both know that Naruto always had that amazing sensor ability."

Ino rolls onto her side to look away from Sakura. She remains silent.

Sakura sighs before heading to the door. She stops as she touches the handle, not yet opening it. "Ino… I love Naruto… but I realized it too late. He loves you, so please… take care of him. Besides, getting any more angry at you… is a waste of breath."

Ino's tears finally rolled down as she heard her former best friend open the door, and leave, not forgetting to close it. Ino didn't want this. Not any of this. She wanted to be happy… again.

Naruto.

Ino sobs more as the image of the blonde appears in her mind. She hated all this. She could remember how she acted around Naruto, how they got close to each other that Naruto brought his walls down for her. Finally, after an hour, she could no longer cry.

Ino was a wreck. In her head was every word that Naruto shouted to her. In her head was everything Sakura told her. In her head was everything… she thought about them.

And then there was Sai.

Where was he? He didn't come visit her. He wasn't even on a mission. No, the last time Ino saw Sai was when the pale man was called into the Hokage office not two days ago, and there were no records of him taking a mission a day after.

Another knock from the door and Ino stands. She goes to open the door and when she does, she sees her father. Her voice was already hoarse from all the crying she did so she didn't bother to speak.

"Ino… I came to tell you that Naruto's leaving."

Ino's eyes widen when she hears the news. She strains her voice and coughs, but manages to get out her sentence. "W-Where?"

"He's at the village gates. He just needs to hand them the papers and—" Inoichi couldn't finish his sentence as Ino brushed past him with tears renewed.

Ino didn't care that it was raining as she frantically exited her house and nearly slid.

Throughout this entire ordeal, Ino forgot that she was a Kunoichi. She was a mere civilian now, running, tired, and slowed by the rain. Her purple outfit was drenched, and so was her entire body. Yet she ran. She didn't need Sai. She grits her teeth as the wind and rain try to push her back, slowing her greatly. Still, she fights. Her leg muscles pushing themselves to their limits, just to see one man.

It was only thanks to her knowledge of the village that she could find her way to the village gates since the rain was already heavy enough that one could barely see five feet ahead.

Once she arrived she saw a man in black cloak, one used by ANBU. As the man turned to leave, the cloak flapped to show ANBU armor, and Ino would have fallen to the ground, ready to give up, were it not for a flash of lightning that illuminated the golden streaks of hair on the man.

And so she ran, the rain doing well to cover her splashing steps. She knew full well that that man was Naruto. No one else ever had that kind of golden hair. No one else walked like him. No one else could ever… make her feel the way she did around him.

As she got closer, time slowed as her thoughts caught up to her. She remembers how her heart fluttered that one day she woke up snuggled into him, just before leaving to find a way to get him to drop his walls. How they had trained, and her almost topless, him shirtless when she pushed him to use some of his more dangerous moves, and both of them seemingly professional, but giving small glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Her heart ached when she remembered how she asked Naruto to allow her to leave early because she found a new friend by the name of Sai. She and Sai… she wished she never met him. He had whispered so many questioning things about Naruto so subtly into her ear that she started thinking Naruto didn't like her back, and that all those glances were simply glances of approval at her improvements.

And as time seemingly returned to normal, Ino finally reached out to Naruto's cloak, but falls as she trips thanks to a puddle that was deeper than it looked. Her head hit a stone, and she started to lose consciousness. As her vision blurred, she muttered out Naruto's name…

But the man did not turn back.

 **(TBC)**

 **I'll be honest, I could have written more, but I mean come on! I know most of you will probably guess how the next chapter will go, but maybe you're right only on some points, or maybe you're wrong, but what the hell, right?**

 **Alright, let's get serious now.**

 **So yeah, I'm finally going to start getting them together, and once I'm finished with the story, hopefully in only two to three more chapters, I'll be working on Naruto and Sakura, although I've also been thinking of a Naruto x Kushina (time travel fic) or Mikoto (time travel or cheating fic).**

 **Sorry for the long wait… although I doubt it was that long. Anyway, please review guys, and don't tell me to update because you know I will. Tell me things like where you got touched, where I can improve, where you can relate, and things like if this was emotional for you or not.**

 **Anyway, until next time!**

 **Finished on November 30, 2016| Philippines| 14:55 hours**


	10. Rebuilding

**Started on December 1, 2016| Philippines| 23:31 hours**

 **So here is the next chapter, and I think I might have an unexpected chapter, but that's for you to decide.**

 **By the way, to the guest reviewer who said there was too much drama and said it could have been a good story? Without the drama? I don't know if you're still reading this, but if you are, I hope you understand that this is just how I write this story. I am still 17, and am still an amateur. Still, thanks for the review, even if it did sting a little. I plan on improving my writing and maybe that review is something I can base my future projects on.**

 **Anyway, I plan to create only one or two more chapters after this, or three to four if it can't go as planned. Hopefully in this chap, I can answer some review questions I saw while reading your reviews.**

 **Also, as you saw in chapter two, I wasn't that good in action since I didn't focus on it in this fic. That being said, since it was important for the character build up, I added it anyway. Still, since no other actions sequences have come to mind for their relationship development, no more actions scenes.**

 **Let's get on with it, shall we?**

 **(Finding Love)**

It was midnight in Konoha, and in a single hospital room was Ino Yamanaka. Earlier on during the week, she woke from a coma, which she found lasted for two months. Now, she could finally move, albeit slowly, but it was progress. However, she didn't really care.

How could she?

Because of her, the person who she really loves… vanished. When Inoichi saw her, they didn't talk much. The only conversation that they talked about was why Inoichi was lifted from his suspension.

Ino grit her teeth as she held a blanket around her to keep her warm from the cool night air. Anger rose within her as the memory of the conversation she had with her father appeared again.

That damned Sai. He was a ROOT agent, a man assigned by Danzo to keep Naruto in line by any means necessary. She scoffed. The mission was a complete failure by someone who wanted power. She didn't bother to listen to any more details her dad told her; only that Sai was dealt with, permanently, during the two months she was in a coma. It pissed her off a little, she wanted him dead, but as long as she didn't see him again, all would be well.

She sighed as she stood by the window, the moonlight illuminating her and parts of the room. The night was calm, the air was cold, and the wind was gentle. "Naruto…" She mutters to herself before walking back to her hospital bed to get some sleep. At the foot of her bed, she froze.

She immediately tried to turn and subdue the intruder who she could sense was right behind her.

But her hand was stopped and her eyes widen.

"Student's like you shouldn't hit their teacher when they aren't sparring."

It took only a moment before Ino smiled as tears began to build, and she jump the man who she tried to attack only a moment ago. She couldn't say anything as she cried into him while trying her best to hold him close.

In turn, the man smiled. He hugged her close and just kept silent.

No words would need to be said. Not between them. Not right now. Not until this moment passed.

And it did.

Ino looks up and gives a chuckle as her eyes meet his. Those cerulean eyes…

"Sorry, I—"

"I know…" Ino cuts him off. "I'm the one who should be sorry… Naruto…"

Naruto shakes his head before gently pushing her off him and making her sit on the bed. "You didn't know. I can—"

"But so did you. I… let's just… keep quiet for now…" Ino cuts him off. She smiles when Naruto nods at her suggestion. And for the first time, she gets to see Naruto in his ANBU attire. No cloak to cover him, no mask to hide him. He was practically naked now, in this uniform he considered to be the real him.

Naruto sighs before sitting beside Ino. After leaving her for two months, he doubts it would be right to place an arm around her. How could he? He doubts they were as close as before.

Finally, time passed and dawn would be arriving soon.

Naruto turns to see Ino still awake, resting her shoulder on him with a dead look in her eyes. "I have to go." He says and tries to stand, but stops when Ino clings onto him. "I'll be back." He says with a warm smile, but it vanishes when Ino shakes her head pleadingly. It turned into a look of concern. "Something wrong?"

"I don't… I don't want you to go." Ino says as she looks him in the eye. "What if this is all a dream and—"

"You'll see me again." Naruto says. He knew full well where Ino was going with that sentence. He gives her a warm smile before hugging her. He couldn't kiss her. While it is true, now seemed like a good moment, he couldn't. They would be doing it in the heat of the moment, and in truth? They might end up regretting it in the end. He didn't want to risk it.

And she didn't either.

Ino chuckles lightly. This time, she was the one to break the hug. "I think I know what you're thinking… and I agree."

"I'm glad to see that training's paying off." Naruto says with a chuckle before going to the window to leave. "I'll be seeing you… I just have a few more businesses to attend to."

Ino nods and waves him a good-bye. When she saw him smile at her, she smiled back and settled back into her bed with a warm smile on her face. Things were finally turning around, or at least she hoped.

Only a few blocks away was Naruto. The blonde man hoped that Kakashi was doing well. He'd be going in and bringing in a shit tone of papers for the man, and he'd sure as hell not want to handle that shit. Plus, a proposition he had in mind.

 **(TBC)**

 **Oh? So that's it for this chap? But of course! Hopefully I can make two more chaps since I don't want to have to extend this more than twelve, but maybe 15 chapters max, prologue included in the 15.**

 **Anyway, here is something important. (Read until the end)**

 **The reason why I rated this M was not because of any lemons or gore, or even the language used. No, I rated this M because I want more mature audiences since I don't have to explain a shite tone of things. I mean, yeah, I'm still in high school, so no, I do NOT expect adults to read this, but if any of you are, cheers to you.**

 **Seriously though, I want my stories for people who can piece together things. I don't want to just give you this then be like, "BAM! There, all on the table." No. In fact, my targeted audience is actually from young teens who are either mature, or maturing, or young adults in the same category because let's face it, there are those who are still like children even when they're 30.**

 **And when I say mature, I'm not talking about attitude, but understanding. Both of fiction and the real world. Both of the things written, and the things kept in the shadows for you to fill out.**

 **Still, if you will ask about something because you're one of those who aren't in the in the target audiences, or you are but want to clarify, I'll answer as long as you have an account. If you're a guest reviewer, then you'll have to rely on the story for your answers, except for the one mentioned above because it was a highly important point that could not be addressed in the story; and in all honesty, I love reading both, but I can't simply waste a page just to address your questions since most (when answered) are leading to spoilers.**

 **Anyway guys, tell me what you think. Review, guest or not. Ask questions, guest or not. I'll answer those with accounts through PM, and guests through the story progression.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **^_^ Peace out! ^_^**

 **Finished on December 6, 2016| Philippines| 20:50 hours**

 **BONUS FACT: I can finish this within 3 hours in the least, but quality always surpasses quantity.**


	11. Debriefing

**Started on December 6, 2016| Philippines| 23:21 hours**

 **So… let's see…**

 **Ah, yes. Here's hopefully the second to the last chap, if not third or fourth to the last (depending on how I write it) for Finding Love.**

 **As I promised, my next project will be a Naruto x Sakura. After that might, keyword being "might", be a Naruto x Kushina (time travel) or Naruto x Mikoto (time travel or cheating).**

 **I've also been thinking on some Naruto x Yoshino Nara… or even Himawari Uzumaki.**

 **A Naruto x Sarada is a high possibility, and so are Naruto x Hanabi (the one out doesn't count since I'll delete it and make a new one), Karui, all the Milfs, Hana Inuzuka, Pakura, Samui, Kurenai, Amaru, Rin, Ryuuzetsu, Tayuya, Temari, Tenten, Tsunade…**

 **Fuck, got it. Story.**

 **Still, just to let you guys know, I'll be working on multiple projects, mostly because of plot bunnies. Plot bunny stories are the ones I won't continue unless I feel like it. Stories like Finding Love (main), are sure to continue until I finish them.**

 **Anyway, here you guys go!**

 **(Finding Love)**

Dawn had finally arrived and Kakashi was not in the mood to be disturbed. At least until a person taps on his head making him sigh. Now, whether or not that sigh was of relief, annoyance, or a mixture of both, one couldn't really tell. Still, his next words were spoken as he looked in front of him, where his most prized student was standing. "So?"

"I've completed my mission." Naruto says, his face showing a hint of tiredness.

For a few moments, Kakashi remains silent. He looks at Naruto and nods. "Very well, give me your report."

"Akatsuki is no more."

Shock.

Shock was the first thing that happened to Kakashi. He stared at Naruto with a shocked look. His next words came from his thoughts. "How the fuck did you manage to kill Akatsuki in just two months?!"

Naruto gives a sad smile as he shakes his head. This made Kakashi look at him questioningly, so he spoke. "I didn't kill them. I ended them. There is a difference, you know?"

"Explain." Kakashi says sternly.

Naruto did not need to be told twice. "For the two months I was gone, I hunted down Akatsuki. At first it was done for two reasons. The first was obviously for me to get my mind off of things here… the second was for Jiraya." Naruto paused to make sure Kakashi was able to keep up. "Within fifteen days, I managed to kill all but the masked man, the plant man, Itachi, and the two so-called _"leaders"_ of Akatsuki. By the time the first month was finished, I had tracked down Zetsu, the plant man. How I did it… was thanks to Kurama's help."

"How?"

"Kurama's chakra allowed me to sense the malice… even though I only stuck to using a very small portion of it since by that time, I didn't have… the key…"

Kakashi's eyes softened after hearing that. The key was Minato's—

"But now I do… or rather, I've trained in Senjutsu and Kurama's chakra for the first half of the second month. However, we're getting off topic. _Before_ this Senjutsu and Kurama thing, I killed Zetsu… with some help."

"Help?"

"Yes… I was helped by none other than Itachi Uchiha… and he told me everything about why he killed his clan… and he also told me that since you were the Hokage, you'd have known about it by now unless the elders kept it under wraps even from you."

Kakashi nods. "I'll look into it. I'm guessing he asked you to let me find out for myself?"

Naruto nods and then he continues. "After killing Zetsu was when I trained for half a month in both Senjutsu and Kurama's chakra, as I said earlier. After that, I went to take care of the remainder of Akatsuki. I let Itachi go, of course. He's done more than enough already, and is now waiting for Sasuke. We both know who would win between them."

Kakashi nods. He'd have to prepare a casket just in case. "Continue."

"So, the first I found was the masked man. He's… well, I managed to beat him thanks to Kurama's help and my use of Senjutsu at the same time. I had nearly depleted my chakra thanks to him, and I feared I might have to take a month more just to beat their leaders… even though he was the real leader of Akatsuki. I think I forgot to mention that Zetsu was the master mind behind all this…"

Kakashi's eyes widen at the news. His expression softens though after coming to the conclusion that in their line of work, even the weakest could be the strongest. "Then?"

"Then, I got the masked dude to change his ways and reveal how he started Akatsuki. Especially after using Senjutsu to keep him tangible. It was a pain, but it worked. He'll be coming here soon to pay you a visit." Naruto puts his hand up at Kakashi's narrowed eyes. "Before you say anything, he's harmless. I've made sure of it."

With a sigh, Kakashi has only one last question for Naruto regarding Akatsuki. "And the fake leaders?"

"They're… well, in all honesty? They were the ones to meet me right after I defeated the masked one. They were watching and listening the whole time… I guess luck was on my side."

"Well, you _are_ the luckiest bastard I know." Kakashi comments nonchalantly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto says with a chuckle. "So far, everything has turned out pretty well."

Kakashi nods with his eye smile ever present. "So, what took you an extra half-a-month?"

Naruto gives a small smile at that. "Let's just say that… I needed to sort my thoughts before coming back…"

Taking in a breath, Kakashi leans into his chair. "So, you're fine with her?"

"Sensei… I was the one who brought her to the hospital. I heard all she said, even with the heavy rain."

"Then why did you leave?"

Naruto shrugs tiredly. "I didn't know who I could trust, myself included. Kurama helped me out with it once I was done with Akatsuki. Let's not forget the nights I had to spend awake thinking about the mission _and_ her."

Kakashi nods understandingly. "Well, you should get some rest."

"I should, but before that, what happened while I was gone?"

"A lot of things. However, only two of importance at the moment." Kakashi replies as he stands and motions to his chair to allow Naruto to sit. He smiles when he sees Naruto nod a thanks and taking the offer. "Sai was… dealt with."

"I'm not Ino. How?"

"He's alive, but inside ANBU. Don't worry, we can trust him. He's officially dead and he is our intelligence head when it comes to things that come from the smaller countries. He's… like a machine with feelings implanted into him, with no idea how to use them."

Naruto chuckles as his eyes close. He is still awake, however, and speaks. "So this is to get him out of the village, gather intelligence, and hopefully make him into a real human being? Joy. Sarcasm not intended."

Kakashi smiles. "Yeah. As for Inoichi… he was the one who told me about his knowledge on Danzo's undercover agents. Sure I was part of them once, but he dealt with them on a daily basis."

"Danzo, huh? Is he dead?"

"No…" Kakashi gives a sad look to Naruto's frowning face. "He's on the run. If you want, I can send you after him with a team—"

"When I'm fully rested. Got it."

Kakashi chuckles before shaking his head and placing a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulders. "You did well, Naruto… now, rest up."

Naruto nods as his eyes open to show just how tired he really was. "Remind me that I still have a proposition for you, yeah?" He asks before falling asleep on the chair.

"Yeah, I will." Kakashi mutters before turning around to look at the sunrise. "You deserve that chair more than any of us. But… you deserve happiness more than that chair, so until you're ready… I'll hold that chair for you."

 **(TBC)**

 **First of all, I was sick, meaning having cough and colds, while making this okay? So yeah, Obito will see Kakashi. That much is obvious.**

 **Also, it seems like I'll be making 15 chapters total.**

 **This means… 4 more to go, I guess?**

 **Meh, we'll see when we get there. Just a few more things to tie up.**

 **Also, I just realized that Orochimaru is still out there so I'll deal with him within the next two chaps.**

 **Oh yeah, I'll start working on my Naruto x Sakura story now. As for the other pairings mentioned above? We'll see. Not a ton of good ones for Naruto x Sarada, Naruto x Kushina, Naruto x Mikoto, or even Naruto x Yoshino. A few are good, not a ton. (most/a ton are SMUT)**

 **Anyway, guest or not, please review.**

 **Finished on December 9, 2016| Philippines| 21:52 hours**


	12. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Started on January 1, 2017| Philippines| 21:23 hours**

 **Alright, so… I read the recent reviews. Apparently this had promise, but I ruined it. For that, even though I have a feeling you guys might not be reading it anymore (although a few still are), I'm sorry, but I can't thank you enough for having supported it until you couldn't stand it. Anyway, hopefully I can wrap this up here. It might seem rushed, but… well, I guess it's because of the negativity, but at least they weren't flames and for that, I'll do my best to pace things out as smooth as I possibly can.**

 **Also, the reason why I'm not sure on making a Naruto x Hinata is because it's already cannon. I might, but it has a less of coming true unless I make it an incestuous family with Naruto x Himawari and Hinata, then Bolt x Hinata and Himawari as well. And I must say, a few good fics of those are out.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

 **(Finding Love)**

Naruto walks down the streets of Konoha after coming from the Konoha Hospital. It's already been a week since he spoke with Kakashi and since then, he visited Ino more often. Their relationship was still shaky, sure, but it was getting better. Naruto walks to the gate and smiles at who he sees. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I got lost on the road to life."

"Well, tell that to Kakashi."

And not an hour later, one could see Kakashi and Obito crying in each other's arms in the Hokage office. They were best friends, and Naruto left them alone knowing they had some much needed catching up to do.

Naruto's face darkens, however, as he remembers that Orochimaru was still at large. He heads into the ANBU HQ and is greeted by the guards with respect. "I want you to contact every available ANBU immediately. Today, we finish what Sandaime-sama didn't. Bring back those on reserve as well. We will need them."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." One ANBU guard says before leaving.

It took less than three hours, but it was worth the wait as everyone was there. Underground stood 2000 ANBU agents, all present in their battle gear, all wearing their ANBU cloaks. The former captains were present with their pale yellow ANBU cloaks and they were in formation with the rest of their team.

Naruto nods in acknowledgement before speaking. "As you all know," his voice booms, "Orochimaru is still at large. Danzo has escaped and is most likely trying to reach him. Today, we take one of them down. I will not split our forces. No, today, we all go to Oto. My instructions are simple! Any civilian or Shinobi willing to surrender, let them live. If they fight, kill them. We are ANBU, we are the true Shinobi. Do what must be done, but do not abandon anyone. Now, this is the plan."

For the next hour, Naruto and the 2000 ANBU plan their attack on Oto. After that came Naruto's final instructions. "Now that you know the plan, I give you a week in the wild to sharpen your skills. We will be outside Oto's borders during this time, and we will be surrounding it. Your retraining must consists of hunts, espionage, and the like before we invade."

"Naruto-sama, do we have a signal from Hokage-sama?"

"No."

That answer caused whispers and murmurs amongst the ANBU but Naruto raises a hand to quiet them down. "You wonder why? The answer is simple. Danzo still has a few spies here and there, and this is my only sure way getting the upper hand. No doubt, by the time we attack, Orochimaru will get wind of this, but by then it will be too late. Now, the retraining timeline starts now. Should you fail in it, go home. Not because I don't trust your skill, but because I want to play it safe. If you choose to stay, go in as the second wave."

"Sir, with all due respect, we are only 2000."

"And you have me. Do not forget _who I am_ , soldier. This. Is. War."

A week passes and out of the 2000, all had somehow passed Naruto's standards. They rested for a day before Naruto finally gave the order to invade.

Back in Konoha, Ino was standing by the window of her hospital room when she felt a presence behind her. She turned in surprise and then surprise turned to anger as she saw Danzo stand there with his damn smug look on his face and cane in his hand. "No wonder Naruto had a thing for you. I guess even a demon would fall into human lust." He says with a dark smirk.

"You honestly didn't expect me to go there myself, did you, Danzo?" Naruto asks as he steps out from the shadow of the man.

Danzo's lustful look is replaced by shock as Ino bursts into smoke to reveal another Naruto. "How—"

"I knew you had some ROOT inside ANBU. However, even with them to warn Orochimaru, 2000 ANBU and my clones combined are unmatched in battle." The real Naruto says with dark smirk. "As for Ino… well, she's safe. I knew you'd come after her. I knew you were listening to me and Kakashi in some manner."

Danzo grits his teeth.

"And as for Itachi?" Naruto laughs before he looks at his clone and nods. The clone poofs and then it transforms into Sasuke. "I lied. Shinobi deal with deceit, you out of all people should know that. Itachi died fighting Sasuke when I secretly replaced the real Sasuke with a clone. When Sasuke heard about it, well, as you can see, I'll leave you to it." Naruto laughs as he walks away with Sasuke giving a dark smirk.

"Naruto."

"What is it?" Naruto asks with an equally dark smirk.

"After this, I'm leaving. Also… thank you." Sasuke says before he performs cuts Danzo's bandaged arm in a flicker. He then says to the old war veteran. "Now, only one eye left. What will you do?"

Naruto chuckles before leaving.

That night, he goes to his apartment and is greeted by Ino in only his shirt which was very loose for her. "Hey… get some rest." He whispers as he and Ino share the same bed again. It was a good feeling. One that both missed.

Ino smiled a soft smile before pecking Naruto on the lips. "Oyasumi."

Naruto hugs Ino closer as a response. "Oyasumi." He says and a warm smile finally forms on his face. How could it not? After a month of planning, a month of bending his story for his return, he finally got rid of two of Konoha's most wanted men, and as for Sasuke, Naruto didn't feel the need to kill him. Sasuke loved Hinata, and he didn't really care. Hinata would be leaving with Sasuke, oddly enough. He nearly chuckles at the thought of him and Hanabi. Hiashi did propose it to him in secret, but his response was the same he gave to Sakura.

 _"Maybe in another life."_

Naruto smiles as he and Ino sleep while his clones and ANBU take Oto down. He knew that with the forces he created, Orochimaru and Kabuto couldn't escape. He only had one last string to tie up, but before that, he'd sleep.

And just before sleep took hold of him, he had one thought.

 _"I made it through this."_

 **(TBC)**

 **As I said, rushed. How'd you like the twists though? Interesting, stupid, both? I'll go with both, but it was worth it. Just to show how badass Naruto could be without even drawing a sword.**

 **Anyway, one normal chap to go, and one "Special chap" (to be posted at the same time). And as I said, no lemons.**

 **Anyway, hope those of you who still support this liked it.**

 **Also, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Finished on January 2, 2017| Philippines| 19:35 hours**


	13. End

**Started on January 5, 2017| Philippines| 19:59 hours**

 **So… this is the last chap. I'm finally done. Hopefully I answered most of your questions in the previous chapters, and if not, I'm sorry. I'm not much of a drama story teller, but I got this out while having some love problems so that's how this was made.**

 **Anyway, if you hate it now, then the least I can do is thank you for having supported it until you didn't. Or, I can thank you for having supported and loved it.**

 **My Naruto x Sakura project will be placed on hold for the moment as I have a few plot bunnies I have to write meaning back to the harems for them, but I may discontinue them. They are just plot bunnies, so they aren't my main story… or stories.**

 **Speaking of which, I wrote myself into a mind block in my Toying With Death. Can anyone help via review? Like, maybe I should restart it over with a newer concept this time? Or maybe rewrite the last chapter… or just finish it as it is, a cliffhanger where you guys can think of what happened after?**

 **That aside, onto the final chap.**

 **WARNING: Major time skip.**

 **(Finding Love)**

 _"Naruto-san, mind telling us why you chose Ino-san over here as your wife? Let me be clearer, why did you even consider her after Sai?"_

 _The two blondes just laughed at it. Ino gave the answer. "Sai was my boyfriend. Nothing more."_

 _"No, sir, ma'am, what I mean is, why did he choose you after knowing you and Sai slept together?"_

 _That caused Ino to blink before laughing. She calmed down after seeing Naruto look at her with… an odd gaze. She sighs before answering. "Look, I dated Sai. I never slept with him. Or rather, not sexually. Plus, the only times I slept with him was when I was on missions with him just outside the village walls, and even then we kept our relationship professional." She then looks at Naruto and frowns seeing he was not convinced. She then mouthed him "later" before she hugged his arm._

 _"Very well, Yamanaka-san, why Naruto knowing he could have already lost his virginity in ANBU?"_

 _It was Ino's turn to look at Naruto and what she saw in his eyes crushed her._

 _"_ I _shall answer that question." Naruto said as he steps forward. "I did indeed perform seduction missions." He sighs as he looks at Ino. "However, I only went as far as foreplay before managing to complete my mission. All these missions where assassinations of female Kunoichi so posing as a civilian wasn't hard."_

 _The two then left, having answered the questions asked to the other._

 _When they arrived back in Naruto's apartment, Ino spoke. "I swear I didn't."_

 _Naruto smiles a small smile and replies, "I know."_

 _"Then why did you have that—"_

 _"I was sad when I heard that question Ino because I knew I was next." Naruto answers immediately after figuring out the rest of the incomplete question. "You can leave if you want… I guess we had a good run if you—" He was cut off with a kiss._

 _Ino pulled back with a frown at him. "Idiot… as much as I hate to admit it, you had every right to do it."_

 _Naruto shakes his head. "No… I didn't. I don't have the right to have sex with anyone just because a mission is seduction and assassination. More so when it's to get revenge for your relationship with Sai… After all, a good mentor of mine in ANBU, before passing away taught me something…"_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"If someone wronged you, be the better and prove to them the power of your soul." Naruto says as he looks to the ceiling. His tone reminiscent._

 **(|||)**

Naruto stood over a grave.

 _"Ino Yamanaka"_

The man's grey hair betrayed his physique as he could still level a building with a normal palm thrust. His wife had died peacefully, his Uzumaki longevity being partly a curse of why he was still alive even after being over a hundred years old now.

"Madara… let's give your mother some space now." Naruto said as he turned to walk away.

Madara, Naruto's eldest son and child, nodded in acceptance. "Father, do you mind at least telling me why I was given this name? Mother always told me it was your idea."

Naruto stops and smiles. "It's because Madara was in truth a kind man. I told you my stories, and how Zetsu started it all. Were it not for him, Madara would have been Hokage."

"But father, why not Itachi?"

Naruto chuckles before continuing his stride. His son following him to hear his answer. "Itachi has earned his rest. Madara… well, in my time it was a name to be feared. I pray that you will change that, and make it a name to be looked upon for protection." He then looks to the sky and smiles as it starts to rain. "Madara… do tell your sisters to visit us some time."

"Of course, but Erza is currently on a mission with her little Genin, while Lucy is… well, being Lucy."

Naruto chuckles before nodding. "Well… at least tell them to see me one last time. It's almost my time to go, and you may experience the same thing with Hanabi-chan as I did when your mother passed."

Madara laughs before nodding. "I still can't believe Hanabi fell for me though."

Naruto stops.

Madara looks at Naruto with worry on his face. "Father?" No response. "Pa?"

Naruto gives a small smile as the rain hides his tears. His words whispered, but the wind still caught it.

 _"Yeah… I still can't believe Ino fell for someone like me."_

 _ **(END)**_

 **So… that's it. The next "Chapter" is just really a thank you note to those who have supported this one way or another.**

 **I liked the ending, but I feel like I could have delivered it better. Still, I'll let you guys fill in the gaps, although I plan to be more detailed in my next stories.**

 **Finished on January 6, 2017| Philippines| 21:52 hours**


	14. Thank You

**Started on January 6, 2017| Philippines| 21:54 hours**

 **So, everyone, this is really just a thank you note from me. Why I chose to post this separate from the last chapter is… well, as you're about to see, due to the highly long list.**

To the communities who added to theirs by January 6, 2017

 _ **"hyperdimension writer's guild" and "vrewc's reading"**_

To the people who added this to Favorites by January 6, 2017

 _ **007davis 12-01-2016**_

 _ **AbenISK 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Adjuster 11-21-2016**_

 _ **AmazingMaurice 11-22-2016**_

 _ **Andu The Prophet 12-06-2016**_

 _ **Ben91 12-09-2016**_

 _ **BigbyWolf 11-16-2016**_

 _ **Bikerhead6969 11-27-2016**_

 _ **BlackFox987 11-27-2016**_

 _ **Blkskull620 11-20-2016**_

 _ **BloodkingEclipse 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Bob The Burrito 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Bonkey1996 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Charcoal wolf 11-10-2016**_

 _ **Chichico99 11-21-2016**_

 _ **DarkDown10 11-20-2016**_

 _ **DarkEzra 11-26-2016**_

 _ **Dark Link M Smith 11-03-2016**_

 _ **DarthMC 11-05-2016**_

 _ **Demon god Cypher 11-04-2016**_

 _ **DragonPony022 11-30-2016**_

 _ **Drake O'Wryan Blackheart 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Elyxthaxzus 11-03-2016**_

 _ **FallenProphet33 12-11-2016**_

 _ **Flamegod99 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Flashfox Tyrell05 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Gilly619 11-18-2016**_

 _ **God of Wind 200 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Goofy Wolverine 12-17-2016**_

 _ **Hermosito 12-28-2016**_

 _ **Hiro Kurisaki 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Howeller123 11-29-2016**_

 _ **II ZEROFAZE II 11-06-2016**_

 _ **Inumeru 12-11-2016**_

 _ **Irishman1993 11-07-2016**_

 _ **Janibek 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Jeffrey10000 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Jet Senju Namikaze 11-03-2016**_

 _ **JonnyP86 11-27-2016**_

 _ **JoshMacantosh 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Kaeyoh 11-21-2016**_

 _ **KiddBit 12-07-2016**_

 _ **KillSwitchAu 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Kingofthespirit 11-06-2016**_

 _ **KiritoKirigaya-SAO 11-21-2016**_

 _ **KonohasHippie 01-02-2017**_

 _ **Kyu No Ken 11-30-2016**_

 _ **Lazy0Tiger0 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Leon29 The Wolf 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Leonelj5 11-21-2016**_

 _ **LolieG 11-09-2016**_

 _ **LuckyLaura 12-26-2016**_

 _ **Luraso 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Mad Reminant 11-21-2016**_

 _ **Mega Hunter 12-18-2016**_

 _ **Muffinator09 11-03-2016**_

 _ **MyssakerQQ 11-13-2016**_

 _ **NaruHinaFanboy 11-30-2016**_

 _ **NaruhinaloverUA 12-12-2016**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumakii 11-29-2016**_

 _ **NekoShade 12-11-2016**_

 _ **Niic-wolf 12-25-2016**_

 _ **Nogetsune96 12-06-2016**_

 _ **Pouyafreydooni 11-09-2016**_

 _ **Pumpkinhead2 11-14-2016**_

 _ **Qursa 11-05-2016**_

 _ **Raikaguken 11-06-2016**_

 _ **Red-Spiral 11-27-2016**_

 _ **RedEyeUchiha123 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Robert-K343 11-03-2016**_

 _ **RyLeen143 11-20-2016**_

 _ **SILENTecho22 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Saint of vice koncor 11-21-2016**_

 _ **Seiryuu626 11-04-2016**_

 _ **ShadyBlazin 12-23-2016**_

 _ **ShaggyDog360 01-05-2017**_

 _ **Shinsei Soru 12-01-2016**_

 _ **StecV 11-21-2016**_

 _ **StraussNeel 12-12-2016**_

 _ **Suppliedranger6 11-21-2016**_

 _ **THEREALKANYE 12-17-2016**_

 _ **Thaliana1346 11-26-2016**_

 _ **The Lunar Umbreon 11-23-2016**_

 _ **Therjj 11-11-2016**_

 _ **Thoroar 11-14-2016**_

 _ **Tomoki14467 12-06-2016**_

 _ **Tonegawa Himawari Rie 11-06-2016**_

 _ **Toshirokazama 11-14-2016**_

 _ **TrimusicaDrag00n90 11-08-2016**_

 _ **Ultrayoda 11-30-2016**_

 _ **Unlimited Blade Works Ilya 11-28-2016**_

 _ **UrbanLeviathan 11-03-2016**_

 _ **War WereWolf 01-02-2017**_

 _ **Way-nin2012 12-10-2016**_

 _ **Xiled Storm 11-25-2016**_

 _ **Xx13deathsxX 12-14-2016**_

 _ **Ying the Nine Tail Fox 11-05-2016**_

 _ **YubelHaouJudai 11-04-2016**_

 _ **Yumeoji 11-15-2016**_

 _ **Zephiroth 11-04-2016**_

 _ **ZeroInfinite 11-08-2016**_

 _ **55 11-03-2016**_

 _ **aaakkj 11-30-2016**_

 _ **aaronisbuddha 11-30-2016**_

 _ **11-20-2016**_

 _ **aries18912 01-02-2017**_

 _ **bankai777 11-06-2016**_

 _ **billythekid96 12-19-2016**_

 _ **bloodxfox 11-26-2016**_

 _ **bloody nine tailed dragonfox 11-06-2016**_

 _ **brettman561997 11-20-2016**_

 _ **brickwall432 11-12-2016**_

 _ **cheekypig56 11-27-2016**_

 _ **crankblac 11-20-2016**_

 _ **dethdraco666 11-03-2016**_

 _ **devanta1 11-25-2016**_

 _ **diabulous sith finem 12-05-2016**_

 _ **dicloniuskid 11-05-2016**_

 _ **dominator088 12-06-2016**_

 _ **fco ala 11-21-2016**_

 _ **francop10 11-30-2016**_

 _ **gmilena1525 11-04-2016**_

 _ **gngrhk15 11-03-2016**_

 _ **hotrodder67 11-20-2016**_

 _ **imaclone2 12-23-2016**_

 _ **jack3160 12-17-2016**_

 _ **jsoccer17 01-02-2017**_

 _ **jwray539 12-05-2016**_

 _ **kalel201125 11-29-2016**_

 _ **knucklehead0 12-06-2016**_

 _ **kylo ren knights of ren 11-27-2016**_

 _ **legopdc 11-06-2016**_

 _ **lopos619 11-30-2016**_

 _ **michaeltop10 12-04-2016**_

 _ **minatokyubi 12-09-2016**_

 _ **morlan66 12-06-2016**_

 _ **narashi1000 11-29-2016**_

 _ **nayilgervinhoahmad 11-20-2016**_

 _ **nico2883 11-21-2016**_

 _ **outcastmike 11-18-2016**_

 _ **poxander 11-05-2016**_

 _ **robertskivl 11-26-2016**_

 _ **ryankimberley6 12-17-2016**_

 _ **sabyashiv 11-30-2016**_

 _ **shad00 12-06-2016**_

 _ **shadow9993 11-20-2016**_

 _ **shadowrgj 11-21-2016**_

 _ **shroomsohshrooms 11-21-2016**_

 _ **silly60 11-03-2016**_

 _ **sitrukpc 12-10-2016**_

 _ **stone20 11-11-2016**_

 _ **sundevil1152 11-06-2016**_

 _ **swordmaster6353 01-04-2017**_

 _ **synistar201 12-06-2016**_

 _ **tigerblood917 11-25-2016**_

 _ **venomking6x2 11-05-2016**_

 _ **waiting247 11-03-2016**_

 _ **wind dancer1981 11-26-2016**_

 _ **windemon89 11-30-2016**_

 _ **wolfmoon30 11-06-2016**_

 _ **wolfofanarchy 11-30-2016**_

 _ **zombiedeathdealer 12-24-2016**_

 _ **zugna 12-17-2016**_

To those who followed by January 6, 2017, even though some names will appear again.

 _ **007davis 12-01-2016**_

 _ **10 Tailed Ookami 11-30-2016**_

 _ **AbenISK 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Adjuster 11-21-2016**_

 _ **AirborneNaruto 11-22-2016**_

 _ **AmazingMaurice 11-22-2016**_

 _ **Andu The Prophet 12-06-2016**_

 _ **Ashura Phantom Ryu 11-26-2016**_

 _ **AtlasKP 11-03-2016**_

 _ **BaltoTheBrony 11-04-2016**_

 _ **Ben91 12-09-2016**_

 _ **BigbyWolf 11-16-2016**_

 _ **BlackFox987 11-27-2016**_

 _ **Blkskull620 11-20-2016**_

 _ **BloodkingEclipse 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Bob The Burrito 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Bonkey1996 11-20-2016**_

 _ **BornSinner01 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Brehze 12-17-2016**_

 _ **CainLionheart 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Chaosweaver6139 11-22-2016**_

 _ **Charcoal wolf 11-10-2016**_

 _ **Chichico99 11-21-2016**_

 _ **Chillman22 11-06-2016**_

 _ **CrysteleXia 12-07-2016**_

 _ **DMZbandit 11-06-2016**_

 _ **Dantemanya 11-26-2016**_

 _ **DarkDown10 11-20-2016**_

 _ **DarkEzra 11-26-2016**_

 _ **Dark Link M Smith 11-03-2016**_

 _ **DarthKakuzu 11-06-2016**_

 _ **DarthMC 11-05-2016**_

 _ **Demon god Cypher 11-04-2016**_

 _ **Devilmon007 11-20-2016**_

 _ **DragonLand'sLord 11-20-2016**_

 _ **DragonPony022 11-30-2016**_

 _ **Drake O'Wryan Blackheart 11-03-2016**_

 _ **DreamEZ 03 01-02-2017**_

 _ **Eddie shadow 12-14-2016**_

 _ **Ektor234 11-04-2016**_

 _ **EliteShinobiBeats 12-10-2016**_

 _ **Elyxthaxzus 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Epoli 11-26-2016**_

 _ **Eryak 11-04-2016**_

 _ **Etroxic 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Falcon800 11-20-2016**_

 _ **FallenProphet33 12-11-2016**_

 _ **Flamegod99 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Flashfox Tyrell05 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Full Of Imagination 11-11-2016**_

 _ **G-Man82 11-06-2016**_

 _ **GODZILLA RULES ALL 11-30-2016**_

 _ **Gamester0 12-04-2016**_

 _ **Gilly619 11-18-2016**_

 _ **God of Wind 200 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Goofy Wolverine 12-17-2016**_

 _ **Guendolin 11-26-2016**_

 _ **Hermosito 12-28-2016**_

 _ **Hiro Kurisaki 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Hmmm12 11-05-2016**_

 _ **Howeller123 11-29-2016**_

 _ **II ZEROFAZE II 11-06-2016**_

 _ **IasWraith 12-12-2016**_

 _ **Imnotsurereally 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Inumeru 12-11-2016**_

 _ **Io's Chest 01-02-2017**_

 _ **Jeffrey10000 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Jet Senju Namikaze 11-03-2016**_

 _ **JoshMacantosh 11-06-2016**_

 _ **Just another stupid Reader 11-30-2016**_

 _ **Kaeyoh 11-21-2016**_

 _ **KillSwitchAu 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Kilroy7087 11-03-2016**_

 _ **KingTigerIV 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Kingofthespirit 11-06-2016**_

 _ **Knight'sShade 11-14-2016**_

 _ **KnightmareSoldier 12-09-2016**_

 _ **Kry Havick 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Kurimuzonfangu 11-21-2016**_

 _ **Kyu No Ken 11-30-2016**_

 _ **Lady R. Joseph 12-08-2016**_

 _ **Lazy0Tiger0 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Leonelj5 11-21-2016**_

 _ **LolieG 11-09-2016**_

 _ **LordOfTheHosers 11-06-2016**_

 _ **Lostsammy 11-30-2016**_

 _ **LuckyLaura 12-26-2016**_

 _ **LunarElement 11-20-2016**_

 _ **MaddenMobileJesus 11-08-2016**_

 _ **Magicvibes 11-03-2016**_

 _ **McDcucky 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Mega Hunter 12-19-2016**_

 _ **MineEngineer 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Mitobu 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Mr. Catbug 11-27-2016**_

 _ **Muffinator09 11-03-2016**_

 _ **MyssakerQQ 11-13-2016**_

 _ **MystikDragon4 11-09-2016**_

 _ **NaruHinaFanboy 11-30-2016**_

 _ **NaruhinaloverUA 12-12-2016**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumakii 11-29-2016**_

 _ **Narutobatman 12-06-2016**_

 _ **Nick Archer 11-30-2016**_

 _ **Niic-wolf 12-25-2016**_

 _ **Nogetsune96 12-06-2016**_

 _ **Omegaknight08 12-01-2016**_

 _ **PokedragonofKonoha 11-12-2016**_

 _ **Pouyafreydooni 11-09-2016**_

 _ **Rainbowsmoke999 11-17-2016**_

 _ **RedEyeUchiha123 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Renee werewolf 11-21-2016**_

 _ **SILENTecho22 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Saint of vice koncor 11-21-2016**_

 _ **Savajj Opress 11-25-2016**_

 _ **Seiryuu626 11-04-2016**_

 _ **Shadowrider246 11-03-2016**_

 _ **ShadyBlazin 12-23-2016**_

 _ **ShaggyDog360 01-05-2017**_

 _ **Shinigami-no-Kaze 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Shinsei Soru 12-01-2016**_

 _ **Shonisto 11-04-2016**_

 _ **Skreci 11-07-2016**_

 _ **SmileyFR 11-22-2016**_

 _ **Sovereign2808 11-25-2016**_

 _ **StecV 11-21-2016**_

 _ **StraussNeel 12-12-2016**_

 _ **Supra18 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Taryle 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Tbaals 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Tensa-Zangetsu102 11-03-2016**_

 _ **TheBlooperM 11-03-2016**_

 _ **The Fakhouri Legacy 11-21-2016**_

 _ **The Lunar Umbreon 11-23-2016**_

 _ **TheRandomSwede 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Therjj 11-11-2016**_

 _ **Thoroar 11-14-2016**_

 _ **TofuOwnedYou 11-10-2016**_

 _ **Tomoki14467 12-06-2016**_

 _ **Tonegawa Himawari Rie 11-06-2016**_

 _ **Toshima 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Toshirokazama 11-14-2016**_

 _ **TreeCrow 11-21-2016**_

 _ **Tsukoblue 11-03-2016**_

 _ **Tyrese 11-21-2016**_

 _ **UltimateChallengeMaker 11-16-2016**_

 _ **Ultrayoda 11-30-2016**_

 _ **UnsaidFreedom 11-26-2016**_

 _ **UrbanLeviathan 11-03-2016**_

 _ **VanLich1987 11-21-2016**_

 _ **Vylarr 12-09-2016**_

 _ **WWWFearMe 11-20-2016**_

 _ **WarShadow 12-16-2016**_

 _ **War WereWolf 01-02-2017**_

 _ **Will Johnson 11-21-2016**_

 _ **WonderfulChaos 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Wondering Knight 11-04-2016**_

 _ **XP 1228 11-05-2016**_

 _ **Xaiban 11-20-2016**_

 _ **Xiled Storm 11-25-2016**_

 _ **Ying the Nine Tail Fox 11-05-2016**_

 _ **YubelHaouJudai 11-04-2016**_

 _ **Yumeoji 11-15-2016**_

 _ **ZeroSinRaid 12-13-2016**_

 _ **55 11-03-2016**_

 _ **11-20-2016**_

 _ **ajstainer 11-20-2016**_

 _ **aries18912 01-02-2017**_

 _ **assassinbug6 11-03-2016**_

 _ **ayoungfa 11-03-2016**_

 _ **beckbauer 11-10-2016**_

 _ **belkeirmed 11-20-2016**_

 _ **bellandrew 11-30-2016**_

 _ **bigchillin 11-21-2016**_

 _ **biginferno 11-03-2016**_

 _ **billythekid96 12-19-2016**_

 _ **brettman561997 11-20-2016**_

 _ **brickwall432 11-12-2016**_

 _ **caityhrt 12-10-2016**_

 _ **cheekypig56 11-27-2016**_

 _ **conair01 12-26-2016**_

 _ **crankblac 11-20-2016**_

 _ **crusade332 11-06-2016**_

 _ **csezka 11-13-2016**_

 _ **dSolitude 11-21-2016**_

 _ **damian020198 11-26-2016**_

 _ **dethdraco666 11-03-2016**_

 _ **devanta1 11-25-2016**_

 _ **diabulous sith finem 12-05-2016**_

 _ **dicloniuskid 11-05-2016**_

 _ **dj croftt 12-16-2016**_

 _ **dominator088 12-06-2016**_

 _ **eimajssof 11-30-2016**_

 _ **emgs13 11-04-2016**_

 _ **feathered-equine 11-20-2016**_

 _ **foxcop223 11-06-2016**_

 _ **fractaL13 11-06-2016**_

 _ **francop10 11-30-2016**_

 _ **funnylamps99 11-06-2016**_

 _ **girrr 11-20-2016**_

 _ **gmilena1525 11-04-2016**_

 _ **ikke888 11-22-2016**_

 _ **imaclone2 12-23-2016**_

 _ **jack3160 12-17-2016**_

 _ **jimmiemays 11-03-2016**_

 _ **jwray539 12-05-2016**_

 _ **kalel201125 11-29-2016**_

 _ **kdldvs 11-16-2016**_

 _ **key2light 11-04-2016**_

 _ **kyuubic 11-29-2016**_

 _ **legopdc 11-06-2016**_

 _ **lilsly619 01-03-2017**_

 _ **lopos619 11-30-2016**_

 _ **merc9136 11-21-2016**_

 _ **minecraft93 12-02-2016**_

 _ **mosesboy 11-10-2016**_

 _ **naomi-ni 12-24-2016**_

 _ **narashi1000 11-29-2016**_

 _ **narutoankolover666 11-29-2016**_

 _ **narutoisapimp 11-30-2016**_

 _ **nayilgervinhoahmad 11-20-2016**_

 _ **neoneoist 11-24-2016**_

 _ **newblood2010 12-05-2016**_

 _ **nico2883 11-21-2016**_

 _ **nightalexander 11-24-2016**_

 _ **nightwatcher55 11-07-2016**_

 _ **nini-mercy 11-06-2016**_

 _ **oghren 11-06-2016**_

 _ **outcastmike 11-18-2016**_

 _ **palturi 11-03-2016**_

 _ **poxander 11-05-2016**_

 _ **relicchi 11-29-2016**_

 _ **riffin121294 11-03-2016**_

 _ **robertskivl 11-26-2016**_

 _ **roosta6 11-20-2016**_

 _ **11-06-2016**_

 _ **ryandark 12-14-2016**_

 _ **ryankimberley6 12-17-2016**_

 _ **sabyashiv 11-30-2016**_

 _ **sephzine1 11-27-2016**_

 _ **sgtzero26 12-08-2016**_

 _ **shadow2777 12-07-2016**_

 _ **shadow9993 11-20-2016**_

 _ **shadowrgj 11-21-2016**_

 _ **sna1287 12-25-2016**_

 _ **soulwrouter 11-03-2016**_

 _ **spectre713 11-03-2016**_

 _ **startailsbomber 11-03-2016**_

 _ **steellord 11-21-2016**_

 _ **stone20 11-11-2016**_

 _ **sundevil1152 11-06-2016**_

 _ **synistar201 12-06-2016**_

 _ **the epicslime 11-20-2016**_

 _ **thefallen100 11-26-2016**_

 _ **tigerblood917 11-25-2016**_

 _ **timelgard 11-03-2016**_

 _ **tonyort1398 01-03-2017**_

 _ **tractorman11 11-28-2016**_

 _ **twitchtick 01-02-2017**_

 _ **vatsalpuma 12-08-2016**_

 _ **vilgax 11-03-2016**_

 _ **11-04-2016**_

 _ **waiting247 11-03-2016**_

 _ **wind dancer1981 11-26-2016**_

 _ **wolfmoon30 11-22-2016**_

 _ **wolfofanarchy 11-30-2016**_

 _ **xNaruHina 12-13-2016**_

 _ **zombiedeathdealer 11-05-2016**_

And to the reviewers by January 6, 2017, especially since there were no flames.

 _ **The Guest reviewers who either were guest or were just too lazy to log in.**_

 _ **"Not a Fanatic" (Guest Reviewer)**_

 _ **Amon Kashino**_

 _ **anoyak111**_

 _ **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**_

 _ **Ben91**_

 _ **biginferno**_

 _ **Brehze**_

 _ **DarkEzra**_

 _ **diabulous sith finem**_

 _ **Falcon800**_

 _ **girrr**_

 _ **Gold Testament**_

 _ **hellfire45**_

 _ **Hiro Kurisaki**_

 _ **Imnotsurereally**_

 _ **InARealPickle**_

 _ **JoshMacantosh**_

 _ **LordVanity**_

 _ **mosesboy**_

 _ **NeoTyson**_

 _ **Poxander**_

 _ **shadowrgj**_

 _ **Startailsbomber**_

 _ **Tbaals**_

 _ **Trapped Phoenix**_

 _ **Tsukoblue**_

 _ **UltimateChallengeMaker**_

 _ **vilgax**_

 _ **wind dancer1981**_

 _ **Wondeweed420**_

 _ **WWWFearMe**_

 _ **xNaruHina**_

So for this, I thank you all. Even though I know some have already found this a disappointment and left. Still, thank guys so much. If you're looking for more then… until we meet again. If not then I do wish you safe to wherever you are and wherever you may go.

 **Finished on January 6, 2017| Philippines| 22:29 hours**


	15. AN: For my NaruSaku

**Started on January 16, 2017| Philippines| 13:03 hours**

 **Hello people. Just in case you were wondering what my Naruto x Sakura was called, it's called…**

 _Phantom Master_

 **So, if you are interested, you can either check my profile or search it. Also, I didn't make the Genre Romance, but instead, Supernatural and Adventure. I will keep it that way until April, but that isn't a guarantee that I will change it by then. Anyway, thanks again!**

 **Finished on January 16, 2017| Philippines| 13:06 hours**


End file.
